A Deathly Wish
by Sypherus
Summary: Ever since Ryou made a wish for everyone's happiness, the world starts to crumble as everything but happiness comes upon their lives. I don't own any Yugioh character & this story ISN'T real. YamiRyou and then RyouBakura...
1. Default Chapter

As the sun set, a bright star in the sky shimmered. How does that saying go? Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight  
Wish I may, wish I might  
Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, my father, and. Bakura, live in peace and happiness.  
"Ryou!" came a voice from downstairs.  
"Yes, father?" shouted Ryou.  
"Telephone!"  
Sigh. Who'd want to call me? To you I'm only a pathetic, weak human being who doesn't deserve the right of breathing. Why would anyone want to talk to such a worthless waste of life?  
Ryou watched his feet slowly descend the stairs to the kitchen. He reached for the reciever. "Hello?"  
"Hi," said the voice on the other side of the phone.  
"Joey?"  
"That's me."  
Strange. he almost sounds depressed. "Why'd you call?"  
"What, can I not call a good friend for no reason?"  
"." Almost.  
"It's Yuugi," sobbed Joey into the phone.  
"What happened? Is he okay? Did-"  
"He's fine. for now. The doctors say he might not make it."  
"Joey, what happened?"  
"Aw man, Ryou. I really screwed up this time," another sob. "We were on our way to the Game Shop when a couple of creeps stopped us. They wanted the usual; money, jewelry, and any prized posessions. One of the punks eyed Yuugi's puzzle and told him to hand it over. Of course I had to open my big mouth and tell him to go screw his ma because he'd get more from her than from us.  
"The freak got mad and tried to punch me. I dodged him, but then I heard a cry of pain. I looked at Yugi and realized the punk was aiming for the little guy all along. The next thing I knew, I was being held from behind. I tried to get away, but the psycho was too strong for me. I heard another cry and I looked back at Yuugi. It was so terrible, Ryou."  
There was a pause as Joey started sobbing. Ryou could only guess what must've happened to Yugi.  
"Joey, did they really."  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF ONLY I HAD KEPT MY BIG MOUTH SHUT AND MAYBE YUUGI WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN, BEEN, BEEN-"  
"It's not your fault, Joey."  
"YES IT IS!"  
"I'm sure either way Yuugi would've been hurt. You can't stop someone who truly wants to hurt you. I should know."  
"Ryou, I'm sorry about Bakura."  
  
"Don't worry about me. Yuugi must be in worse condition than I ever was."  
"He's hurt badly. They stopped the bleeding from his. well, you know. He has two broken ribs, one broken wrist, and a sprained ankle. The doctors say his ribs were so badly broken that he can't breathe on his own until they heal. Even then he'll have to carry an inhaler everywhere he goes." There was another pause. Ryou could hear Joey take deep breaths. "Why, Ryou? Why was it Yuugi and not me?" Another sob came from the phone. "I told myself that I would always protect him. I-I guess I failed."  
Joey burst into another round of uncontrollable sobs as Ryou just listened. He knew what Yugi must be feeling on the outside as well as on the inside; to be intruded unwillingly while beaten. It must be worse for Yugi though because people were watching. They were watching his pride being stripped from him as well as his clothes.  
"Ryou? Are you there?" came Joey's voice as he brought Ryou back from his thoughts.  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
"Huh? Oh, no."  
"I asked if you could come over to the hospital. I'm sure Yuugi would like to see you."  
"Sure. I'm on my way."  
"One more thing, Ryou."  
"Yes?"  
"Those creeps had no right to do this to Yuugi."  
"I know."  
"Bakura also had no right to do what he did to you."  
Click. Ryou was left standing by the wall phone as the silence engulfed him. He stood there for a couple of minutes before hanging up the phone.  
Ryou walked out of the kitchen and crossed the entrance hall to the living room. "Father?"  
"Yeah?" his father asked while still watching the TV. The Comets must've been playing for his father to watch so intently.  
"I'm going over to the hospital. I'll be back around 9 o' clock to make dinner if you're hungry. Bye."  
His father's reply was an intelligent grunt. Ryou walked back to the hallway and grabbed his coat that was laying by the door. He opened the door when he remembered to grab his keys to the house. Wouldn't want to forget these. 


	2. The Tragic News

As Ryou walked out into the cool autumn night's air, he thought about what Joey said. Bakura also had no right to do what he did to you. Ryou sighed. I know he had no right to do it, but I couldn't do anything. I even tried to stop him but I was too weak. right? Did I really try my hardest, or did I secretly want him to. rape me? Ryou gritted his teeth and shook his head. NO! I didn't want that! Well, I did, but not like that. I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted it to be with someone I love. How could I want to lose my virginity to him, anyway? Ryou sighed. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this when Yuugi may be dying in the hospital right now. Dying? Yuugi isn't dying, right?  
At these thoughts Ryou quickened his pace. He gripped his coat closer to him when he realized how cold it really was. I should've brought gloves and a hat.  
Ryou continued to walk at a brisk pace. The hospital was only three blocks away from where he was. Only three more blocks. You can make it, Ryou. Three more blocks. Three more blocks. Three more blocks. Two more blocks. Two more blocks. Two more blocks. Two more blocks. Two more blocks. One more block. One more block. One more block. One more block. One more block. One more block. Within ten minutes Ryou finally made it to the hospital. Before he stepped inside he looked up at the towering building. He wondered where Yuugi was and if Yuugi was okay.  
  
Ding. As Ryou stepped inside the sensors on the doors went off. Ryou welcomed the warmth that was now invading his frozen skin. He slowly walked up to the woman behind the counter. She wore her hair in a bun with blue pants and a white shirt. The woman was skimming through a pile of papers on the counter desk. Ryou cleared his throat to get her attention.  
The woman looked up from her papers to stare at Ryou. She watched Ryou for a couple of seconds before asking, "May I help you?"  
"Uh, yes. Um, my friend Yuugi Mutou is here, and I-I'm not sure what f-floor he's on," Ryou stuttered under that watchful gaze.  
"Let me check," she said before giving Ryou a suspicious look. Ryou waited as the woman grabbed a binder and looked through it. He saw her stop on a blue page and scan her bony finger along the different lines. Her finger stopped on a line as Ryou observed his surroundings. Three people occupied one of the benches that were lined up against the wall. The walls were white, but the floor was a blue tile. I've only been at this hospital once before, but that was because I was stabbed in my left arm. I found out my Yami was the one who stabbed me. He said it was a part of a plan to save me from my life. I realized later on that the only thing I needed saving from was him.  
"Your friend is located on the sixth floor in room 287," said the woman without looking up at Ryou.  
"Oh! Uh, thank you," Ryou said as he quickly walked towards the elevators. When he got in he pressed the button that had 6 on it and waited until the lift stopped. The doors opened with a ding and he stepped out of the elevators.  
"Ryou!" yelled several voices as he made his way to his friends.  
"What took ya so long?" asked his brunette friend, Tristan.  
"I walked," Ryou simply answered.  
"You walked fourteen blocks?" shrieked his other friend Tea.  
"It's really not that long of a walk," Ryou whispered. I hate it when people act as if I can't take care of myself. Sure I've gotten hurt a couple of times, but look at Joey and Yuugi! Ryou flinched at his own thoughts. Don't think that about them! No one deserves that! Even Joey said that. Speaking of Joey. "Where's Joey?"  
Ryou saw Tea and Tristan frown. "Over there." Tea pointed over to a chair. Sure enough Joey was there. He was hunched over with his face buried in his hands.  
"It's been hard on him," whispered Tristan. "He's been crying this whole time while blaming himself for what happened to Yuugi. We've tried talking to him, but he just pushes us away."  
Ryou wanted to ask the question that's been burning inside him ever since he thought about it. He just wasn't sure how to ask it. "Uh, Tristan, Tea?"  
They both looked at Ryou with curious gazes.  
"Uh, have the doctors said anything about you know?" Ryou knew they had no idea what he was talking about. "How do I say this? I-Is Yuugi going to-to, is Yuugi going to die?" he finally blurted out, a little too loud.  
Tea and Tristan flinched at Ryou's question, and Joey looked looked up from his hands.  
"Is he? Is Yuugi gonna die?" Ryou asked again in case the question didn't get through their heads the first time, although he knew it did.  
Tea's eyes watered up and Tristan just stood there in silence.  
"NO! NO! This can't be happening. THIS WON'T HAPPEN! I-I'll stop it from happening! I-I'LL SAVE HIM! Maybe I-I can trade places with him. Yuugi can't die," Ryou screamed as he dropped down to his knees. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down his pale cheeks. Why is this happening? All I wished was for everyone to be happy! Why? Why God? Why are you doing this?  
Ryou couldn't stop his tears as he was kneeling on the floor. Tea, Tristan, and Joey just stayed in their spots watching Bakura. They knew this would happen; they didn't want it to but they knew it would come sooner or later. Better sooner right? Maybe Yuugi thought the same thing.  
Ten minutes passed as Ryou still knelt on the floor crying. Tea, Tristan, and Joey were still rooted to their spots. Another five minutes passed before Ryou finally stopped. Although his tears stopped, he still continued to kneel on the ground with his head bowed.  
"Excuse me. Are you Yuugi Mutou's family?" asked the Doctor that had given the tragic news earlier. Ryou stood up from the floor and looked at the Doctor. He was wearing a typical white coat while holding a small folder in his hands.  
"No, we're just friends," answered Tea since no one else spoke.  
"Where is Mr. Mutou's grandfather?" asked the Doctor.  
"He's out of town on business. The lady downstairs called him to inform him of Yuugi's c-condition," Tea answered while on the verge of tears.  
"Is Yuugi okay?" asked Joey after not speaking the whole time since Ryou came. He stood up from his chair and walked over to where the group was located.  
"That's what I'm here to talk to you about," replied the Doctor. The whole group held their breaths as they awaited the Doctor's update. "It seems that Yuugi's ribs were broken worse than we thought. Not only are two of his ribs broken, but his sternum is broken also. We can operate on him but there is a huge chance that we could cause damage to his heart."  
"So what you're saying is.?" questioned Joey.  
"Yuugi Mutou will die within the hour." 


	3. Farewell Our Friend

/Your friend, Yuugi Mutou, will die within the hour. These words echoed through my head before the full impact hit me. I knew he was going to die, but in the within the hour? He could die in an hour, or even five minutes. When this registered in my head, I didn't cry or freak out./  
"May we please talk to Yuugi?" Ryou asked with a pleeing look in his eyes.  
"Yes, you may, but don't make him stressed or he'll die sooner than necessary," commented the Doctor.  
"Necessary? Sooner than necessary? He's already gonna DIE sooner than NECESSARY!" yelled Tea.  
"And it's all my fault," whispered Joey as a few tears slid down his cheek.  
Everyone stared at Joey. They weren't sure if to actually blame him for this or tell him it wasn't his fault. Ryou was the first one to speak up.  
"Well lets go see Yuugi!" he tried to say cheerfully. It didn't raise anyone's spirits. The reason they were going to go talk to Yuugi was to say their final goodbyes.  
"He's in the second door on the left," said the Doctor. He looked at all of us and frowned. "I'm sorry we couldn't do more."  
"You tried, and that's all that matters," Tea simply said.  
"That's all that matters? Yuugi matters, Tea! He's our friend. He's MY best friend. I can't lose him, I won't lose him," Joey started to cry again.  
Unsure of what to do, Tea said, "I'll go talk to Yuugi first." With those words she started to walk down the hall to the second door on the left. After Joey stopped crying he spoke up, "I-I will go after Tea." He had a distant look in his eyes as if he was in another world. This world, reality, must be too harsh for him right now.  
"I'll go after Joey," Tristan said after being silent for a while.  
"That makes me last," Ryou whispered. He walked over to the chairs and sat down. His legs began to tingle with joy after standing up for so long. /I can't believe this is happening. Just the other day we were hanging out at Burger World with happiness all among us. I wonder how we'd act if we knew what was going to happen. Would we spend more time with Yuugi and do more of the things he likes? What will happen to Yami if Yuugi dies? Will he go back into the puzzle searching for a new owner?/  
Ryou looked up as he saw Tea walking towards them. As she got nearer they could see that she had been crying. Her face was streaked with dried up tears and her eyes were bloodshot. Tea stopped in front of Tristan and hugged him. Ryou could see her shoulders shaking and he knew that she was once again crying.  
Joey looked at Tea and then back down the long, white hallway. He sighed and forced his feet to move towards the door Yuugi was waiting behind. When he got to the door he just stood there, unsure of what to say to Yuugi when he saw him. Gathering all his strength and will, Joey turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.  
The room was dark except for a small lamp next to Yuugi's hospital bed. Yuugi was laying down with tubes coming out of his nostrils and arms. When Yuugi saw Joey he gave him a faint smile. "Hi, Joey," Yuugi whispered.  
"Hey bud," Joey greeted back while sitting in the chair next to Yuugi's bed.  
There was a silence for a few seconds before Yuugi asked, "Are you mad at yourself, Joey?"  
Joey knew the answer to this question already. "Yeah, Yuug. It's all my fault that th-this happened. I should've kept my big mouth shut. If only-"  
"It's not your fault Joey," Yuugi interrupted. "It's not your fault, my fault, not anyone's fault."  
"But, Yuug-"  
"No buts, Joey. This was going to happen to me no matter what," Yuugi stated. These were almost like the words Ryou had told earlier on the phone. "It's what God has planned for us. If he wanted me to live longer, I would've lived longer. Everyone's time will expire; my time is just now."  
"How can you say that, Yuug?" Joey asked in disbelief. Yuugi was talking about his death as if he... wanted to die.  
"I've always thought that I was going to grow old in my sleep. I thought that I would finally die when I was able to do everything that I've always wanted. I still want to experience love; not just when I love someone, but when they love me back. Ever since I was little I've wanted to travel to America. I want to go to a concert, tasted American Skittles, drink orange soda with Pepsi, go to a night club, get drunk, and even have sex. I've never even kissed anyone before! When I found out that I was going to die, I thought about everything I still wanted to do," Yuugi said.  
  
"You've never been kissed?" Joey asked feeling sorry for Yuugi. Yuugi had wanted to do so many things, but now he couldn't.  
"That's another thing I'd like to talk to you about before I... go," Yuugi whispered. Joey had to lean in a little to hear Yuugi's words. "Joey? Will you do me a favor?"  
"Sure, Yuug, anything," Joey said while looking into his friend's violet eyes that had a deep sorrow in them.  
"Will you, will you kiss me?" Yuugi asked with a pink tinting his cheeks. Joey's heart started to beat faster as he stared at Yuugi and replayed his question in his head. He couldn't believe what Yuugi had just asked him. "Please, Joey. I've never been kissed and if I could be kissed, I'd want you to be the person. Please, Joey."  
How could Joey say no to that? He's thought about kissing Yuugi and doing more to him before, but this time it was different. This time it was Yuugi's last request of him. How could he turn that down?  
A couple more seconds went by as the only sounds in the room was Yuugi's breathing and the beeping that let people know that he was still alive.  
More seconds went by when finally Joey made his decision. He leaned forward in his chair until he was only inches away from Yuugi's face, and stared into his eyes. Joey smiled to himself as he thought about how happy this would make Yuugi.  
Without any hesitation Joey closed his eyes and bent forward a little more until he met Yuugi's soft lips. Their lips grazed each other before Joey pressed down with a little more force; enough to feel the tenderness but not enough to bruise. Taking another step, Joey opened his mouth slightly and licked Yuugi's lips with his tongue. Yuugi obeyed this gesture and opened his mouth, inviting the warmth and wetness of Joey.  
As Joey slid his tongue into Yuugi's mouth, tasting him, he could hear the tubes coming from Yuugi's nostrils, pump oxygen into them at a faster pace. Joey could feel Yuugi's tongue respond back. Their tongues danced with each other as Joey sensed Yuugi's happiness and satisfaction. Happy that Joey could help Yuugi out, he slowly pulled away from his smaller friend's mouth.  
When Joey opened his eyes he saw the flushed look in Yuugi's face. Yuugi smiled up at him and said, "Thank you, Joey."  
Joey just smiled back as he started to walk towards the door. Before Joey could walk out, he heard Yuugi say, "We'll meet again, Joey. When we do, I want to tell you everything about my new life. We'll be happy for the rest of eternity. Until then, I'll be waiting." "I'll be waiting, too," Joey whispered as he closed the door behind him. Tears started to flow down Joey's cheeks as he headed back to where his other friends were.  
"How'd it go?" asked Tristan as Joey strode up to him.  
Joey just stood there without a response. It was too hard for him to talk through all the tears. Tristan got the idea and patted Joey on the back before embracing him. After releasing Joey, Tristan walked down the hallway to Yuugi's room.  
Ryou still sat in his chair as he watched the whole scene. He wondered what must've happened in that room between him and Yuugi. /Did Joey tell Yuugi that he loved him? Maybe Joey did confess and Yuugi told him that he loved him back. Whatever happened must've been really important to the both of them. I wonder what will happen when I go into that room. What do I say to a close friend like Yuugi? He's helped me with everything. Although I was too weak to control my Yami, Yuugi and his Yami saved me from Bakura's wrath. How could I ever thank them?/ Ryou sighed as he sat there watching Joey and Tea make there way to a bench. They sat down with their heads in their hands. Ryou only guessed that they must be crying.  
A few minutes later Tristan walked to where Tea and Joey were sitting. Tristan sat down beside Joey and copied the others' positions. Ryou knew that it was his turn to go talk to Yuugi. As he stood up his heart started to beat faster. With every step he took down that hallway and towards that door, Ryou's heart quickened its pace. After what seemed hours, Ryou reached the door. He took a deep breath as he slowly opened the white door. What Ryou saw halted his breathing and heart. Yuugi was laying on a white bed with a million tubes coming out of him. Two tubes were coming out of his nostrils to help him breath.  
That wasn't what really scared Ryou though. Yuugi was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. The small boy looked so weak and tired. The only sign of life was the beeping coming from a machine plastered on the wall.  
Ryou stepped closer to Yuugi's bed. He was afraid to get too close, thinking that Yuugi just might break and shatter like his puzzle. As Ryou sat down in the chair, Yuugi's violet eyes opened slowly. A small smile came across his lips as he saw Ryou. "Hey, Ryou."  
Ryou almost broke down and cried right then. Yuugi sounded so weak and far away. "Hey Yuugi," Ryou forced out.  
"There's a lot I want to say to you," Yuugi croaked out.  
"Don't waste your breath on me," Ryou caringly said.  
"I'm not wasting my last breaths. What I need to say is important," Yuugi said.  
Ryou felt so guilty. /What would everyone else think if they found out Yuugi wasted ten too many breaths on me?/  
"Ryou, you became my friend ever since I met you. You didn't see me as a little freak as everyone else did. When Bakura used you like that, I got so angry I had to do something. I'm sorry that I chased Bakura away from you."  
"Yuugi, you shouldn't be the one that's sorry. I should be sorry."  
"Sorry for what?" Yuugi questioned Ryou.  
Ryou wasn't sure. He just felt that Yuugi shouldn't be sorry for Ryou when he was the one.... "I don't know. For everything?"  
Yuugi made a small snort at this. "That's why I like you so much, Ryou. You're always thinking about others and how they feel that you don't think enough about yourself. You don't realize it, yet, do you?"  
Ryou wasn't sure what Yuugi was talking about. "Realize what?"  
"You'll see, one day," Yuugi replied.  
Ryou didn't know what to say to this so he asked, "What's going to happen to Yami?"  
Yuugi just stared at Ryou until he answered, "Yami and I talked through our mindlink. He told me that since the world has already been saved he isn't needed anymore. All traces of the Shadow Games has been destroyed and five of the millenium items have been destroyed. My puzzle and your ring are the only ones left. Yami told me that he could either join me in the afterlife if I truly wanted, or he could stay here on Earth with another owner. I told him to stay here on Earth and protect it just in case anything else will happen. That's where you come in," Yuugi explained. Ryou was a little nervous because Yuugi was using a lot of energy.  
"Where do I come in?" Ryou asked with worry in his voice.  
"Yami said it would be best if it was you that kept him."  
"Me? Why?" Ryou was bewildered at what Yuugi was telling him.  
"Since you've already owned a millenium item and know more about it than anyone else, he said that you should own the millenium puzzle. You've been connected to the past somehow and he says that your connection will make it a lot easier for him to talk to you and occasionally take over your body."  
Ryou felt a little dizzy after hearing all of this.  
"I originally wanted Joey to have it, but Yami says it's best for you to own the puzzle. So, could you, Ryou?" Yuugi looked up at Ryou with pleading eyes.  
"Yuugi, are you sure? I mean, you don't want him to join you?" Ryou asked.  
"He'll join me later, don't worry," Yuugi just smiled.  
"I-I don't know what to say," Ryou whispered. "You and Yami have grown so close, and I'd feel like I'd be intruding on your bond. Of course-"  
Ryou was interrupted as Yuugi started to cough again. This time he coughed up blood. "Yuugi?"  
Yuugi stopped coughing and looked worse than ever. "Please Ryou."  
Ryou just blinked and then slightly smiled. "Okay, Yuugi."  
Yuugi smiled and reached to take his puzzle off. Ryou felt awkward as he took the millenium puzzle from Yuugi and put it around his neck. A new sensation spread over Ryou. It was a strange feeling; a feeling that made part of Ryou feel weak and tired. Yuugi coughed again and Ryou finally realized what this new feeling was. It was what Yuugi was feeling. Ryou figured that since Yuugi is still alive, him and Yami are still connected and this is causing Ryou to feel whatever Yuugi is feeling. This only made Ryou more depressed as he felt the fragility of Yuugi and its increasing weakness.  
"Ryou?" came a small, faint voice.  
Ryou looked up at Yuugi. "Yes, Yuugi?" Ryou had no idea that this would be the last time he spoke to Yuugi using his name.  
"Take care of Yami and the others. I know you'll find happiness in your life. I'm still awaiting my happiness," Yuugi whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Ryou became even more worried. /What's Yuugi talking about?/  
"I haven't found true happiness in this world. In the world I'm hoping to go to, I'll feel no pain and have no worries. I'll be able to do whatever I want and I'll just happily wait until you and the others can join me. It'll be where true happiness exists; like heaven," Yuugi explained with a distant look in his eye. /I could feel the sensation in me weaken slowly. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew Yuugi was dying./  
  
"I'll miss you," was all Ryou could think of to say. He just sat there watching Yuugi depart from this world and enter his own perfect world.  
/As the sensation slowly faded away to nothing, I could tell that Yuugi was happy. The beeping in the room turned into a steady ring. I gave Yuugi one last glance before I exited the room. The hall seemed longer than when I first came down it. When I finally reached the small open area, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were all asleep. I looked at my watch and realized an hour had passed since I went into that room./ Taking a deep breath, Ryou made his way over to the sleeping trio and said, "He's gone."  
With those two words, all three of them woke up. They stared up at Ryou.  
"He just passed a few minutes ago," Ryou tore his gaze from them. They looked so shocked and sad at the same time.  
Tea started to cry and Tristan just sat there in silence. Joey was the only one that spoke, "Did he give that to you?"  
It took Ryou a few seconds before he realized Joey was talking about the puzzle. "Yes. He said that he wanted to give it to you, but it'd be better if I had it since I used to own the ring."  
Joey just smiled and stood up. "I'm happy for him."  
Ryou, Tea, and Tristan all looked at Joey with questionable gazes.  
"He seemed really happy that he'd be able to go to a place that he'd fit in. A place where he could be happy," Joey explained.  
/I smiled as I thought about Yuugi. He did seem happy./  
"Well, we should go and inform Mr. Mutou," Tea said in a shaky voice.  
All four of us headed to the elevator and Tristan pressed the down button. Their was a calm silence that spread throughout them as they waited for the elevator to come. This calmness lasted all the way down to the first floor and out the exit doors. On the drive to their different homes, everyone thought about their special friend and his desire to move on.  
  
Tea- I know you're happy now Yuugi and I'm happy for you. I just wish I could find true happiness as you have.  
  
Tristan- Who knew that dying could be so wonderful? I guess you always had that talent for knowing things no one else knew.  
  
Joey- Wherever you are Yuugi, I can't wait to join you. It must be wonderful to live somewhere that you could be happy all the time. I'd like to go there some time, and you better be there when I get there, or else.  
  
Ryou- As you died earlier tonight, there was a smile on your lips. Just the thought that you were going to go somewhere that was better than here must've been enough. I'll do as you said and take care of Yami and the others. I hadn't fully realized it earlier but I realize it now... you're truly happy as we speak right now. I wonder if you can see us from where you are. If you can, I want you to take these words and remember them, we'll be joining you some day... 


	4. Home Alone

Ryou waved goodbye at his friends and said, "I'll see you at school on Monday." They slowly waved back at him and drove off into the night. With a sigh Ryou turned away from the street and walked up his front steps to his house. Ryou could only make out darkness inside his house as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
"Father? I'm home!" Ryou called, walking into the living room where his father spent most of his time. The lights were off and the only sound was the low humming of the furnace in the basement. /I wonder where my father is. He usually only goes out on Friday nights, not Saturday nights. Maybe he just went to have a drink with one of his friends... yes, that must be where he is./ Despite the uneasiness in Ryou's thoughts, he walked into the kitchen to make himself some dinner.  
When he walked into the kitchen he looked at the clock above the phone; 9:16. /It's still early. My father doesn't get home until 1 a.m. on one of his drinking nights. That's only four hours until he should be home./ Ryou went over to a cupboard and opened it. He looked in and decided on the Oriental Ramen for dinner.  
  
After Ryou ate he went upstairs to take a hot shower. He walked into the bathroom and started to run the water. While waiting for it to warm up, Ryou sat on the toilet and closed his eyes. /"I originally wanted Joey to have it, but Yami says it's best for you to own the puzzle."/ Ryou started to develop a lump in his throat as he thought about Yuugi's words to him. /"Take care of Yami and the others... In the world I'm hoping to go to, I'll feel no pain and have no worries... It'll be where true happiness exists; like heaven./  
Ryou knew that Yuugi's death wouldn't fully click until school on Monday: not seeing Yuugi fumbling with his too tall of a locker, not being able to laugh at Yuugi's clumsiness as he carries those heavy books, not looking into those big, amethyst eyes that sometimes looked empty, or not being able to watch his other side duel. His other side... "Crap!" Ryou smacked his forehead as he looked down at his Millenium Puzzle. /How could I forget? I was just thinking about it earlier!/  
Unsure of what to do, Ryou just stared down at the puzzle. /What do I say to the puzzle? Do I just do the same thing as when I used to talk to Bakura through our mindlink? Will Yami answer me back?/ Ryou sighed and thought for a few seconds. With only the running water in the background, he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
The only thought in his mind now was Yami. Ryou only thought of Yami and tried to send a message to him, "Are you there?" With his mind still open, Ryou continued to sit atop the toilet seat and waited for a reply back to him. A few minutes passed by before Ryou tried again, "Yami? Are you in there?"  
More minutes ticked away as Ryou began to worry. /What if he's not there? What if he disappeared along with... Yuugi?/ Ryou shook those thoughts out of his head. Maybe he was trying to hard; when he spoke to Bakura through their mindlink he just opened his mind to the other and spoke. He was doing the same thing with Yami, right?  
The sound of water came flooding back into Ryou's mind. /Oh! I forgot.../ Ryou turned the bathtub knob, so water would come spraying out of the shower head. He stripped out of his clothes and the Puzzle before stepping into the shower. The hot water felt refreshing as Ryou just stood there, inviting the warmth to his body.  
When his body was fully heated, he stuck his head under the raining water and ran his slender hands through his silver hair. He continued to run his hands through his hair and massage his Raspberry Wild shampoo(A/N: I don't know what kind of shampoo Ryou uses, but it'd be great if he used this!) into his scalp. Feeling satisfied, Ryou rinsed his hair free from the shampoo and turned the shower off. Grabbing a towel from the rack, Ryou stepped out of the heat capsule and dried off his cleansed body.  
After drying himself, Ryou wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed his old clothes and Puzzle, and stepped out of the bathroom. The house was still oddly quiet as Ryou made his way to his bedroom. Making sure he didn't break the Puzzle, Ryou placed it on his bed. To bring more light into his dark room, Ryou switched on his lamp on the nightstand and made his way to the dresser. He shed his towel as he pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a pair of navy blue boxers. With a shrug, Ryou pulled on the article and closed the drawer.  
Since it was a cold night, Ryou bent down and opened the bottom drawer. After a few seconds of digging, he finally found what he was looking for; his light blue pajamas that had yellow duckies on it, the ones that Yuugi laughed at whenever he saw them. Smiling faintly, Ryou dressed himself in the ridiculous sleeping outfit and walked over to his bed. He grabbed the Millenium Puzzle and placed it around his slender neck.  
Ryou pulled the covers on his bed so he could slide into the welcoming warmth and comfort. He reached his hand out to the source of light and switched it off. The sudden darkness made Ryou huddle more into his covers, for the dark only reminded him of his solitude. His father was gone and without Bakura, Ryou had no one else. /No one else... what about Yami? I know he's here, in the Millenium Puzzle, because I can sense his presence. Maybe I can talk to him. I'm a little too tired right now so I'll just do it tomorrow./  
As sleep started to envelop Ryou, the only thoughts in his mind were the night's earlier events; how Yuugi looked so serene as he died... 


	5. An Empty House

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters!!! This story isn't real so don't freak out!! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy reading...  
  
Ryou woke up the following morning to an empty silence. /That's strange... my father usually watches the news on Sunday mornings./ To see if the news was on, Ryou leaned over his bed and read the clock on his nightstand: 9:47 a.m. The news came on at 9 a.m and would end at 11 a.m.  
Feeling worried, Ryou jumped out of his bed in his boxers and ran out of his room. Without hesitation, Ryou checked all of the upstairs rooms. /Bathroom, empty, bedroom, empty, study, empty... where is he?/ With this question in his mind, Ryou fled down the stairs and ran into the living room. All he met was an abandoned room with sunlight flowing in through the windows. Seeing that the room had no sign of his father, Ryou ran down the hallway to check in the bathroom and laundry room.  
Panic started to creep into Ryou's system as those rooms were empty also. With a hopeful walk, Ryou made his way to the kitchen. The only other place Ryou hadn't checked besides the kitchen, was the basement. Hoping he didn't have to check the eerie basement, Ryou opened the kitchen door and stepped inside.  
Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he took in the room's condition- broken dishes all over the floor, open drawers and cupboards, remains of Ramen and cereal, spilled milk, and.. a note. There was a note laying ominously atop the table. With his heart beating fast, Ryou slowly walked over to the dining table. He peered down at the piece of paper that may have the explanation of the mess and his father's disappearance.  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
I am sorry if my absence has worried you. I had to leave last night for an emergency, such as you. My own friend is hospitalized and I went to visit him. He's fine... this still doesn't explain my not being there. I got an urgent call on my way home. What this call was about can not be told to you. I came home early this morning to pack a few bags and write this message. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone... take care of yourself.  
  
Your father  
  
P.S.  
I hope Yuugi is okay... I love you.  
  
After reading these words his father wrote, Ryou thought to himself... /Where did he have to go in such short notice? Has something bad happened? When will he be back? Does this mean I have to leave here... alone? There's so many questions I have that I feel like I'm going to.. to../ and with these last thoughts, Ryou fainted.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this was such a short chapter!!! I'll update tomorrow since this was such a short read. Plz send me something so i know if you like this fic so far!!! Ciao 


	6. An Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh character... this story is only fiction so don't freak out and think it's real.  
  
Warning: This story contains character deaths and some yaoi.  
  
Helpful guide:  
  
/.../ = Ryou's thoughts //...// = Yami's thoughts  
  
It was a sunny day with no clouds for miles. Birds could be seen soaring through the blue sky, while their young happily chirped in their protective home. Butterflies glided from one flower to another while bees busily zoomed around the meadow looking for nectar to build their nest.  
In a small clearing of green grass stood a young boy. His beautiful white hair swayed in the breeze. A distant voice called the youth's name, "Ryou!" The boy's big, brown eyes looked in the direction of the voice. His young, innocent face began to smile as he ran towards the owner of the voice.  
"Mother!" shouted the youth as he ran into the arms of the woman.  
The woman, called his mother, hugged her son as she looked down at him. "Hello, Ryou."  
"I've missed you so much!" exclaimed the little boy with glee in his voice.  
"I've missed you, too, son," the woman said, softly.  
The young boy loosened his grip on his mother and looked up at her face. She had long, flowing silver hair that nicely contrasted her own big, brown eyes. Her smile was warm and welcoming. The youth smiled up at her as she bent down and kissed his forhead.  
"I love you, Mum. I'm so glad that you're here with me. I want to stay here with you, forever and ever!" Ryou said, his eyes shining brightly.  
"I love you, too, Ryou. I wish you could stay here with me forever and ever, but you need to go back."  
"No!" refused the young boy. "I have nothing back there that I want! I want you!"  
The woman closed her eyes as she smiled. "Ryou, are you sure you don't want anything back there?"  
"Positive," Ryou said, confidence in his young, premature voice.  
"Ryou, do me a favor?" asked the woman.  
"Anything," answered the young Ryou.  
"Look up at the sky for me," his mother's voice was calm and serene.  
Wanting to please his mother, Ryou stared up at the bright, blue sky.  
"What do you see?" questioned his mother.  
"Nothing," replied Ryou as he continued to stare up at the endless blue.  
"Keep looking," instructed the woman as she kept her eyes closed and face down towards her son.  
Ryou, confused, continued to look up at the sky expecting to see something completely different than what he really saw. Four faces appeared in the sky- all of them were brightly smiling as they looked down at Ryou and his mother. His four friends, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and.. Yami, looked so happy as they all stood side by side, peering at their friend. Ryou laughed as he saw Tristan's mouth move and a very offended Joey slapped him on the arm.  
Soon his friends' faces disappeared and a new face came into view. There his father was, staring down at Ryou and his mother, waving. Ryou smiled as his father attempted to slap away a bird that just flew by his nose. After the bird passed his father looked back down at the pair and continued to smile and wave.  
When his father's face disappeared, something started to tug at Ryou's heart. He ignored it as a new face appeared in the blue. The sight of this new person made Ryou's heart speed up. A lump developed in his throat as he stared, wide-eyed, at the newcomer.  
"Bakura?" whispered Ryou. Sure enough, Bakura was plastered in the sky looking down at Ryou. As usual, a smirk was on his ex-Yami's face. Bakura started to mouth some words that looked like, "How have you been?"  
Still not over the shock of seeing Bakura's face in the sky, Ryou didn't answer his silent question and continued to stare. New words were being said from Bakura- they looked like, "I have missed you."  
This triggered something deep inside Ryou. "If you miss me, come back!" yelled Ryou as he was still wrapped in his mother's arms.  
More words came from Bakura's mouth- it seemed he said, "I love you, Ryou."  
Ryou stepped out of his mother's grasp and started to yell up at the face of his ex-lover, "If you love me, Bakura, come back! Come back to me!"  
At these words, Bakura smirked and shook his head. "Come back to me," formed out of his mouth. After he "said" this, Bakura's face disappeared and blue was left in its place.  
Ryou continued to stare at the sky, hoping his Yami- ex-Yami, would come back. "Do you still want ONLY me? You don't want your friends, your father, and that man, Bakura?" asked his mother, who was staring down at her son.  
"Mum, I want you," Ryou said, his voice starting to quiver. "I want you, but, I want to go back to them. I just don't want to lose you if I do go back."  
"You'll never lose me, Ryou. I'll always be with you," explained his mother as she opened her arms. Ryou ran into her arms again and squeezed her, thinking that if he let go she would leave him like she did before. "I love you, Ryou."  
"I love you, too, mum," said Ryou as he closed his eyes and sucked in her warmth. A part of him wanted to stay here with his mother, but another, bigger part of him wanted to go back to his friends, father, and Bakura.  
Ryou felt a sensation wash over him as he felt his feet leave the ground. His eyes were still closed as he continued to hold on to his mother. He felt his lips move and he heard, "Come back. Come back to me. Come back to me, Bakura!"  
As Ryou shouted these last words, he felt a rush of air on his skin and something solid was underneath his butt. Not only was he sitting up, but he was holding- no, hugging, someone. He heard familiar voices, "Is he okay?", "What's he shouting about?", and a soft voice in his ear, "Bakura?"  
Afraid of what he might see, Ryou hesitantly opened his eyes. The sight he saw almost shocked him as much as seeing Bakura- almost.  
"He's awake!" yelled a voice that was too much for Ryou too handle. He felt himself wince and heard the same voice apologize. The voice belonged to his friend, Joey. Joey was squatting on the ground next to Tristan. They both were looking at Ryou with worry in their eyes.  
"Are you okay?" came another voice. Ryou slowly moved his eyes to the other form. There was Tea, standing up beside Joey with, once again, worry in her eyes. /Why are they so worried? Not like anything serious happened. Too weak to answer Tea's question, I just nodded my head. This gesture made me freeze in place. I had forgotten that I was um... holding someone. What made me even more nervous than actually holding them was that I enjoyed the warmth. I was a little disappointed when this person slowly moved from my arms./  
"Yami?" Ryou asked, completely surprised. /When I had tried to contact him earlier, he didn't even give me a grunt or sign that he was with me!  
"I'm sorry, about earlier," he apologized as if reading my mind. Wait a second.. he did read my mind! I could feel heat creep up into my face as I realized he was reading my thoughts; I had a feeling that he had also heard my earlier thoughts.../  
"I was just scared, that's all," Ryou said, his face tinted red.  
Confused on what they were talking about, Joey piped up, "Enough with this fluff! You're alive and that's all that matters, besides, you're the only one with Ramen. I'm hungry, lets eat!"  
"You're always hungry," teased Tristan.  
Everyone laughed at this comment. /It feels good to be with my friends. I'm glad that we can still joke around although Yuugi isn't with us./ Ryou frowned to himself at this thought.  
//I agree with you.// said a familiar voice in Ryou's head.  
/Yami? Is that you who's talking to me?/  
//Yes. I am your Yami after all.//  
/I feel weird to be calling you MY Yami. I'm just holding you until you reunite with Yuugi./  
//If you want to think of me as Yuugi's Yami, I'm all for it. It did feel uncomfortable saying that.//  
Ryou mentally agreed as he looked over to Yami, who was now standing at the end of the hall in front of the kitchen door. A shiver went down Ryou's spine as he stared into those deep, amethyst eyes; so similar to Yuugi's, but yet they had a cold edge to them. With a last glance, Yami walked into the kitchen.  
All alone, Ryou buried his face in his hands. Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought about his dream. /It seemed so real.. did Bakura mean what he said? Does he love me? Do I really want to see him again? His eyes weren't as cold as they used to be. Did he change or-/  
"Ryou! Get your lazy ass in the kitchen before I beat you with my Chopsticks of Death!" threatened Joey from the kitchen.  
/It's great to be back./  
  
TBC...  
  
I hoped you like this story so far! If you think I should change something or have any suggestions, put them in your review! Plz Review!!!  
  
Ciao 


	7. An Unhappy Reunion

Sorry I haven't updated for so long!! I've just been so busy...  
  
Well he's the next chapter so enjoy the fictional story!! P.S. I don't own any Yugioh characters...  
  
/.../= Ryou's thoughts. //...//= Yami's thoughts.  
  
/All five of us ate lunch in my now clean kitchen. I found out that when I fainted, Yami came out of the puzzle and after trying to wake me up, he called up Tea's cell phone. Tea had just finished shopping for groceries and decided to come over to my house instead of return home. On her way here she called up Joey and Tristan and told them to come over here. They said they cleaned up the kitchen for me and made lunch with some of Tea's groceries.  
/Now here we are.. all five of us. It feels so weird sitting at my table without him. He usually sits in the seat across from me.. but instead, Yami is there. I guess Yami is a fine replacement for Yuugi.. Agh! What are you thinking Ryou! Yuugi will never be replaced.../  
"Are you okay, Ryou?" Ryou looked up and met Yami's violet eyes. Everyone was staring at Ryou, now.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking..." Ryou answered. /Wait a second! Did Yami hear what I said?/ Ryou gave Yami a panicked look.  
"Don't worry, I'm not listening," Yami said, staring at Ryou. After those words, Ryou heard Yami's voice in his head. //I won't eavesdrop on your thoughts, don't worry. When Yuugi was alive, I only listened to him when he wanted me to.// Ryou looked at Yami while he told him this. Sorrow filled Yami's eyes as he had a distant look on his face.  
"Are you sure you're okay, Ryou?" came another voice. Ryou looked over at the others and saw their expectant looks.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy," Ryou replied.  
"Maybe you should lie down," suggested Tea. "We wouldn't want another..." Tea fell silent after realizing what she was about to say. "Sorry, guys."  
"It's okay, Tea," Joey comforted. "We wouldn't want Ryou to have the same fate as Yuugi."  
Everyone, except Yami, looked at Joey. They wanted to forget what happened to Yuugi and live the rest of their lives out without grief, but no one could do that when things like this happened. For now on, they would keep thinking about Yuugi whenever someone got hurt or something terrible would happen. It's hard to keep on living when your best friend died...  
"Lets get Ryou to his bed before he passes out again, he look a little pale," Yami said, bringing everyone back from their train of thoughts. With those words, Yami stood up from the table and walked out of the room.  
  
No one said anything about Yami's exit, they just looked at Ryou and offered him help. "No, I can go up to my room, myself. Thanks for the offer."  
"Since you don't need our help anymore, we'll just go," Tea said, with a frown on her face.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ryou," Tristan said with one last glance before leaving the room after Tea.  
"Hey, Ryou?" Ryou looked up and saw Joey was the only one with him in the room.  
"Yes, Joey?" Ryou gave Joey a curious look.  
"Please take care of Yami. I know he's a 5000 year old Egyptian and everything, it's just, he's the only reminder I have of Yuugi. When I look at Yami, I see Yuugi. I know everyone sees Yuugi, but it's different for me... Ryou, you know I loved Yuugi, right?" questioned Joey.  
"Yeah, I kind of guessed," Ryou didn't know why Joey was telling him this.  
"Well, I never told him that I loved him. I regret not saying anything. My only hope to be with Yuugi now is with..." Joey trailed off after this.  
"Is with what, Joey?" asked Ryou.  
"Is with, Yami," Joey whispered.  
At these words Ryou froze. /Is with Yami? Does Joey want to be with Yami? Does he want Yami, because it's the closest he'll get to Yuugi?/  
"What do you mean, Joey?"  
"Ryou, just please watch over Yami. If anything happens to him, I definitely wouldn't be able to live with myself," requested Joey as he fled out of the room with no backward glance.  
"Joey? What's wrong with you?" whispered Ryou to himself. With a sigh, Ryou slowly walked out of the kitchen leaving the plates and dishes on the table. He didn't look for Yami, he just went straight to the stairs and climbed up them. /What did Joey mean? Where was Yami earlier? Why is all of this happening?/ Ryou reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to his room. He closed the door behind him and flopped down on the bed.  
Ryou closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him...  
  
TBC..  
  
What will Ryou dream of?  
  
Sorry for doing this! I haven't had much time lately since school is about to start! I know this was a short chapter.. but I'll update soon!  
  
Plz review or send me something... should I make a Joey/Yami pairing?? 


	8. The First Memory

I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've been meaning to but I've been so busy taking with school about to start. I don't want to start high school. Anywho, please review or send me feedback after you read this chapter!!! Please tell me what pairings you'd like to see or if I should change something or whatever!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters!!! This story isn't real so just enjoy the read.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Please don't leave!" Ryou begged. "Stay!"  
  
"Why should I stay with you?" Bakura spat. "You're only a pathetic, weak human being who doesn't even deserve to breathe."  
  
Ryou fell to his knees at these words and tears started to form in his eyes, "Don't leave me here. I don't want you to go," he confessed. "I- I."  
  
"You what?" Bakura questioned with menace in his eyes. Ryou stayed silent and Bakura smirked, "Don't tell me you love me you weakling." Ryou kept quiet and Bakura started to laugh at this. His stupid Hikari was in love with him. Bakura laughed louder and pulled Ryou off his knees with a tight grasp on his neck.  
  
Ryou not only gasped at Bakura's violent action but at Bakura's touch on his neck. Ryou closed his eyes and thought about were those rough, masculine hands of Bakura's that were completely different of his own, tightly holding his neck. It felt like electricity and something else every time Bakura touched Ryou- slap or caress.  
  
Bakura watched his Hikari intently as he saw the other boy's features change from surprise to. pleasure? So the pathetic boy really does love me, how sappy and disgusting, but. deciding to toy with his other half's feelings, Bakura came up with a plan that would hurt his Hikari more than anything physical could do.  
  
Bakura loosened his grip and whispered Ryou's name, trying to sound like he only had desire for the other boy.  
  
Ryou slowly opened his lust filled eyes and licked his lips. He was confused because he never heard Bakura say his name like that, not even when they were having sex.  
  
Something strange jolted in Bakura as he watched Ryou lick his lips. A foreign feeling started to rise deep inside Bakura. What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way for this pathetic, weak, and not to mention stupid boy? Pushing his thoughts away, Bakura decided to take action now and pulled Ryou's face close to his.  
  
"Bakura?" asked Ryou with shock in his voice. What is he doing? Ryou could feel himself heat up as he realized what Bakura was going to do. Is he going to.? Before Ryou could finish his thoughts his lips were enveloped by his Yami's slightly chapped lips.  
  
Bakura pressed his lips to his Hikari's soft ones. He didn't know what was taking over him but he actually enjoyed this different, more. sweet kiss. This kiss was very different from the other urgent desperate kisses; it was more of a kiss that showed they needed each other. Needed each other? What the fuck am I thinking? Bakura pulled away from the disappointed Ryou.  
  
"Bakura? Why did you just-"  
  
"Shut up! Don't ask anymore annoying questions," Bakura shouted. Bakura could see the hurt in Ryou's eyes and the same feeling from earlier rose up, causing him to almost hug and comfort the boy; almost.  
  
Ryou watched his dark as he turned around started to walk out of the room. He knew that now was not the time to bother his Yami with "annoying questions", although these questions were burning inside him begging to be released. "Wait!"  
  
Bakura stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to face Ryou. Nothing came from Bakura so Ryou decided to ask his question. "When you kissed me just then," Ryou hesitated before finishing his words, "did you feel anything? Did you actually mean- no, did you feel what I had felt, because I had felt-"  
  
"No." Ryou looked at Bakura's back and felt something inside of him being torn. "I only did it because you looked like you wanted it. Now shut up with your nonsense words and leave me alone."  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Ryou slowly opened his eyes as his memory faded away. He groaned as the thought of school came to him. /I don't wanna go to school. Why can't I sleep in? Maybe I should just take a day off. /  
  
With another groan, Ryou pulled his covers away from and place his feet on the cold hardwood floor. "Yow!" Ryou jumped at the sudden chill and hopped back into his bed. "Why does the floor have to be so cold?"  
  
"Because then I'd be the one who'd have to fully wake you up," came a voice from the other side of Ryou's room.  
  
Ryou swung his head towards the source and sighed. "Oh, it's only you."  
  
"Only me? Is that what I mean to you?" Yami asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course not! You mean more to me," Ryou realized what he said and blushed. "I mean, you mean more than only but not as much as you know."  
  
Yami deeply chuckled at Ryou's fidgeting and said, "You don't need to explain."  
  
"Sorry," Ryou softly apologized and his cheeks became a deeper shade of red.  
  
A few moments passed before Ryou realized he would be late for school if he didn't start moving. Without a glance at Yami, Ryou ran out of his room down the stairs and threw some bread in the toaster. He then ran upstairs into this room and quickly dressed into his uniform, not noticing the observant Yami sitting at his desk.  
  
Ryou could hear the toaster notifying him that his breakfast was done. "Need to hurry, need to hurry, need to hurry," Ryou repetitively stated while running around his room searching for his school bag. A chuckle could be heard from the corner of Ryou's room; he stopped what he was doing and turned around to face a smiling Yami.  
  
"It's downstairs by the door," Yami helped.  
  
/Oi! How could I forget? I always place it there! / Ryou thanked Yami before running out of his room into the bathroom to swiftly brush his teeth. When his mouth was washed and his teeth were white, Ryou ran down the stairs into the kitchen and gobbled up his piece of toast with a small glass of milk. He would usually brush his teeth after breakfast but since he was running late he had no time do his usual.  
  
/7:03! I have seventeen minutes to get to school! / Ryou speeded up after reading the time. He grabbed his blue school jacket from the closet, slipped on his black shoes, grabbed his back pack, and locked the door before slamming it shut behind him as he sped down the front steps.  
  
From Ryou's bedroom window, Yami watched Ryou run down the street and turn the corner.  
  
//He's just like Yuugi. /  
  
TBC.  
  
Plz review or send me feedback on my first fic!!! I hope you liked it and I'm hoping to update it sooner than I have been doing... Ciao! 


	9. The Newest Addition

Disclaimer: This story is only fiction with Yugioh characters that I do not own. Have fun reading my new chapter!!!  
  
It was lunch and all Ryou could think about all morning was his dream. He kept wondering why he had that certain flashback and what it meant. All of his friends were worried about him and kept asking him the same question, "Are you all right, Ryou?" and each time he would answer the same thing, "Don't worry, I'm fine," but all they did do was worry. It made Ryou even more annoyed when the teachers asked him the same thing.  
/Why does something have to be wrong with me? Just because I space out often and can't think clearly doesn't mean that something is wrong with me! Don't they know that I'm okay? If something were wrong, wouldn't I tell them? But that's exactly why they're asking; they know that I wouldn't tell them if something were bothering me. I didn't tell them about Bakura. they found out on their own. /  
Ryou sighed from defeat. He had no reason to be annoyed with his friends when all they did was care for him. /Why can't I be like Kaiba and care for no one but myself, and my little brother if I had one. / Feeling eyes on him Ryou turned his head and looked at everyone. /How can they eat and smile as if there's nothing to worry about. as if there's only eternal happiness? /  
Continuing to look at all the chattering faces, Ryou found no one who even looked as if they were previously staring at the young boy. "Hey Ryou!" Came a voice and then a squeak from the table's bench. Ryou turned around and saw that Tristan was sitting across from him. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling fine, I just-"  
"Are you okay? Do you feel sick, nauseated, or dizzy?" Tristan questioned, worried.  
Ryou softly laughed, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just felt someone watching me," Ryou replied, smiling. "You worry too much."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just need to take a deep breath and relax," Ryou watched Tristan close his eyes and cross his legs as he soon became Buddha. "Hummmmmmm," Tristan chanted. A much louder laugh came from Ryou as he watched Tristan impersonate the philosopher. Tristan interrupted his search for nirvana with his own chortles of laughter.  
Although he was laughing on the inside, Tristan was crushed inside. He felt sorry for Ryou. He knew the boy now had Yami to keep him company, but Tristan knew that Ryou was as lonely as ever on the inside. First, Ryou lost his mother at the young age of seven; next, Ryou's Yami, Bakura, left him about six months ago; then, Ryou's best friend had passed away; right after that, Ryou's father went out of the country and who knows when he'll be back. Tristan sympathized with the lonely teen. He didn't know how it felt to lose so many people close to you, but he was sure it was much worse than only losing your close friend. Of course Tristan only felt these things on the inside.  
Ryou stopped laughing and held his stomach as it was aching. "I haven't laughed that much since. I can remember."  
Tristan continued to falsely laugh only causing Ryou to start laughing again. Ryou's stomach hurt so much that each time he tried to stop laughing, he only ended up laughing harder. Tristan decided to fall down on the school tile holding his stomach while laughing; when Ryou saw this he fell on the floor himself and laughed so loud the whole student body stopped eating and chatting to stare at the two hysterical boys. In a movie, everyone would begin to laugh but this isn't a movie, it's a fic.  
The laughing couple continued to laugh while everyone else stared at them with the same confused look. No one has ever seen anyone laugh this hard, especially Ryou. Soon everyone started to whisper and mumble to each other as they pointed at the helpless boys.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I don't know, they just started laughing."  
As the clueless crowd soon lost interest in the two, Joey with Tea closely following came striding up them. "What the hell's so funny?"  
Tea gasped at Joey's harsh forwardness, "What Joey meant was, why are two laughing? Not only that, but also what's so funny for you two to be rolling around on the school cafeteria's floor? You never know what kind of stuff has been on this dirty floor." Tea chuckled as Tristan and Ryou suddenly stopped laughing and their eyes began to widen. Both boys stood up from the floor so fast that the only thing Joey and Tea saw was a blur and a slight gust of air hit their faces.  
"That has to be a Guinness world record," Joey stated, amazed at their sudden swiftness.  
"Well, if you think about the school's slimy mush that's a sad excuse for rice, you tend to move faster," Tristan explained, searching his body for any sign of infection.  
"Yeah, or if you think about the lunch lady in the men's bathroom with Mr. Shirundou," Ryou shuddered.  
"What does that have to do with the floor?" Joey questioned, confused yet curious.  
"Think of the floor," Ryou instructed as everyone followed, "with gigantic, pink. panties." Ryou had to force himself to say the last word as he cringed just thinking about it.  
"Awe, man! Why'd you have to tell us?" Joey complained.  
"Because a certain someone asked," Tea answered. She turned back to Ryou, "That's so wrong. I feel sorry for you."  
"Sorry for Ryou?" asked Tristan with a terrified look on his face. "Bad visions."  
Everyone except for Ryou laughed at this. It was a bad vision to picture; the most nerdy teacher, Mr. Shirundou, with the scariest, most ugly lunch lady in the bathroom, doing very disgusting things that involve the lunch lady's underwear to be laying on the floor.  
Ryou suddenly felt someone watching him again. He jerked his head to the cafeteria doors and saw a figure quickly disappear. The person moved to fast for Ryou to know who was watching him. Noticing the confused looks from his friends, Ryou just smiled and laughed. Although his laugh was forced, no one noticed for they started to laugh, too.  
/Who could be watching me for them to sneak around like this? Do they want something from me or do they just enjoy the view? / Ryou grimaced inside as he thought of what kind of twisted person this "watcher" could be. He knew that calling this person a "watcher" was dumb, but what else would he call the figure, a "stalker"? Maybe this person wasn't either, but just a random person who happened to disappear the same time Ryou looked at him. Ryou felt satisfied with that explanation, although deep down inside he knew there was something more to this "watcher" or "stalker" or whatever he was.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please review or send me feedback.. I'd like to know if this person should be called a watcher or stalker or some other crafty name you can think of. Also tell me who think this person is!!! Thank you for reviewing my fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate the advice and everything you say! (  
  
Ciao! 


	10. Unable to Resist

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I don't own Yugioh characters and this story isn't real.  
  
Plz enjoy this next chapter and review after you're done reading!!! Yes, there is some Yaoi thoughts in this chapter..  
  
The rest of the school day went by quickly; instead of thinking about his dream, Ryou thought about that mysterious figure. All he could remember was a glint of silver hair and then. nothing. Ryou sighed as he opened his front door and stepped inside the dark house. On Mondays, his father would always be in the kitchen searching for dinner, while voices coming from the TV could be heard from the living room. The kitchen was empty and there was no sound. except for a faint drumming that seemed to be coming from upstairs.  
Ryou was puzzled; he walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. Listening carefully, he made his way to the bottom of the stairs- /Music? Why is there music playing? /  
Becoming more and more puzzled- although curiosity was starting to stir- Ryou climbed each step until he was standing at the top of the stairs. The music seemed to be coming from his room. Now confused, curious, and frightened, Ryou tip toed to his room door. He pressed his ear to the wooden barrier and listened. Although the thick door was closed, Ryou could tell the music was all the way up. It's fast beat was booming from the room and he wondered who could've been playing music.  
Deciding to find out who was crazy enough to break into his house and listen to his music, Ryou grabbed the door handle and turned. Taking a deep breath, Ryou cautiously pushed the door forward and peeked inside. The lights were on but he couldn't see anyone, and the music was much louder since there wasn't any separation. Wincing at the high volume, Ryou had to restrain himself from foolishly running into the room and turning the stereo off.  
Trying to take his mind off the piercing waves, Ryou opened the door wider. The image that came to Ryou was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Standing, or should it be dancing, in the middle of Ryou's bedroom was Yami. Ryou didn't know what to do; Yami seemed to be enjoying himself as he moved his feet to the beat. A few giggles popped out of Ryou's mouth, making him cup his hand over his mouth. He didn't want Yami to know that he'd seen him- well, he didn't know exactly what he was doing, it looked as if Yami was doing an Ancient Egyptian Ceremonial dance.  
Ryou was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, but he didn't try hard enough. First it was a small giggle or two, then it turned into small chuckling, but now he was full out laughing. Ryou's laughter was so loud, it could be heard over the music. At the sound of laughter, Yami stopped "dancing" and turned around to a red-faced Ryou.  
"Ryou! You're home, I didn't hear you come in," Yami said, trying to act calm but embarrassment was seeping through his voice and tinted cheeks.  
  
"I-I won-wonder why!" Ryou gasped out between his shouts of laughter.  
Feeling a little distraught, Yami stared at Ryou who was bending over holding his stomach. Seeing Ryou laughing over his earlier enjoyment, Yami felt a little hurt, but it also made Yami happy to see Ryou like this. He thought about the whole situation- boy comes home to find a 5000 year old Egyptian Pharoah dancing to the boy's modern music. Yami smiled at this. //It is pretty funny. Who knew I'd be doing the Ceremonial Dance of Osiris to this.//  
"Ryou?" Yami directed to the hysterical boy. Ryou was too busy laughing and gasping for air to hear Yami say his name. "Ryou? Ryou? Ryou!" Yami finally shouted after being rejected three times.  
"Wh-What, Y-Yami?" Ryou choked out, tears sliding down his face.  
The Egyptian scowled at the helpless teen, certainly his dancing wasn't that funny. "What band is this?" Yami knew of a few bands that Yuugi listened to, but he'd never heard this fast beat before.  
Ryou looked as if he was in pain- face red, lying on the floor with a tight grasp on his stomach, inhaling deep breaths. Finally ending his laughing tantrum, Ryou gazed up at Yami with his big brown eyes. "Why do you ask?"  
Taken aback with Ryou's entrancing beautiful eyes, Yami made a small gasp and looked away. //I shouldn't be thinking of Ryou like this. //  
//But you thought of Yuugi this way. // Said a small voice in the back of Yami's mind.  
//Yuugi was different. I never wanted to act upon what I felt inside, or what I desired... With Ryou I feel something else inside of me, something calling out to me to. // Yami shook those horrible thoughts out of his head.  
"Did you hear me?"  
Yami looked down upon the worried Ryou. "No, what did you say?"  
"Nothing," Ryou blushed. "Um, why do you ask?"  
"Huh?" Yami was very confused. What kind of thing did Ryou say to make him blush like that?  
"You asked me what band this was and I asked you-"  
"Oh!" Yami hoped Ryou wasn't suspicious of anything, he really didn't feel like explaining to Ryou that he has recently felt these urges to do very perverse things to him. Feeling disgusted with himself, Yami sighed and answered Ryou, "I like their music that's all."  
Hoping for a better answer but not wanting to set off any buttons- Bakura would always get mad at Ryou when he kept asking him questions- Ryou smiled. "This band is my favorite. Their name is X Japan, and my favorite member is Hide. I love his hair and I think he's c-, uh, I think he's cool," Ryou corrected with another red coat covering his cheeks.  
Feeling nervous, Ryou licked his lips; Yami watched this small movement. He watched as Ryou's pink tongue came out of it's wet depths and ran itself over Ryou's perfect lips. Yami wondered if Ryou's lips were smooth or slightly chapped, either way Yami would still. //No! Stop it! Thinking these dirty thoughts about him, they are forbidden! Well, not forbidden, they're just wrong. //  
//What part of them is wrong? There are no laws against it. //  
The small voice's retort left Yami with nothing to say back. //I don't know what part of them is wrong. // At a loss to his own voice in the back of his head, Yami sighed and stared down at Ryou who was staring back at him. Those eyes were deep pools of brown that invited him, just like those small pink lips of his. Before Yami could stop himself, he was kneeling on the ground beside Ryou; his lips were inches away from the younger boy's. Their eyes met and Yami thought it was now or never; tentatively, Yami pressed his lips to Ryou's.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hehe.. I'm evil I know. this just makes you wanna read the next chapter more. sigh. Sorry, don't hate me for this!! Plz Review though.. anything is welcome!!  
  
Tchao 


	11. An Unexpected Guest

THANK YOU EVERYONE!! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU'RE REVIEWING!!! Although you may not know it, your reviews help me with where I should go with the story next. Plus, if you pplz hadn't reviewed to my story, I probably wouldn't have continued it as much as I am. So plz keep reviewing..  
  
Disclaimer: sigh.. I do not own any Yugioh character and this story is only fiction. Sigh.  
  
Warning: This chap has some unwanted Yaoi, if you can call it that. I dunno, just read the story and find out.  
  
While lying on his bed, Ryou kept replaying what had happened to him earlier that day. all he could remember was:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I stared up at Yami as he stood there looking down at me. If I had enough courage I would've pulled him down to me and kissed him. IF I had enough courage. His eyes were very entrancing; I could stare into his purple depths forever. What happened next was very unexpected; I wasn't sure if Yami had read my thoughts or if he did it on his own accord, but I remember seeing him kneel down beside me.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
/Thinking about it made my heart beat faster, as if I was still there lying on my floor. /  
  
BACK TO FLASHBACK  
  
Looking up into his eyes had triggered something inside of me. I hadn't felt that feeling for so long.  
I remember Yami looking down into my eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Before I could question his actions he leaned in closer to my face. As I closed my eyes, all I could feel was his warm breath on my face and then.. I felt his lips. They were nothing as I had expected, making it twice as exciting. I had expected him to kiss me in a harsh, passionate way, not with such gentleness. His lips were very soft and his tongue slipped past my lips in such tenderness, it felt as if he was pouring all his built up desire into this one kiss.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
/Ryou, you sound like a crazy in love teenage school girl talking about her first kiss with the guy of her dreams. it's funny how this all sounds romantic and like a happy ending, but I will never forget the look on his face. /  
  
ONCE AGAIN, FLASHBACK  
  
When Yami pulled away from the ardent kiss, we stared into each other's eyes, as if looking for an answer to this whole thing. Our search was interrupted.  
"Yami? Ryou?" asked a voice coming from the doorway. I saw Yami look over to the unanticipated guest, his eyes had widened. I had felt panic rise up, so I looked over to the visitor and saw him, standing in disbelief and anguish.  
"Joey?" asked Yami, "What are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here? What were you two doing there?" Joey said, the pain in his voice obvious.  
"Joey, please don't-" Yami pleaded before interrupted.  
"DON'T WHAT? DON'T FREAK OUT OR DON'T TELL ANYONE?" Joey started to shout. "I can't believe you would- NO! I can't believe YOU would do this! You know how I feel Ryou!" Accused Joey pointing down at me.  
I didn't know what he was talking about. I didn't know how he felt, either. Not sure of what to do, I calmly told Joey, "Yes, Joey. Don't freak out and don't tell anyone. I'm not sure what you feel or why you could blame such things on me or Yami, but just calm down before you do anything that you'll later regret."  
"THAT I'LL LATER REGRET? I won't regret any of this," Joey looked so sad he looked crazy, if possible. But before Yami or I could get up from our. position, Joey had pulled Yami off of me and threw him on the bed. I had no idea what Joey was doing so I just cried out of fear, "JOEY, STOP!"  
  
With Joey being his normal stubborn self, he didn't stop. I couldn't stop Joey from what he was doing and neither could Yami.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK.  
  
/I could understand how Joey felt. The one that he loved, or thought he loved, had kissed one of his friends in front of him. Joey had told me why he did it, and just thinking about it brings back memories of Bakura. //  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Joey had thrown Yami onto the bed and was now perched on top of him. Before Yami could protest, Joey slammed his mouth hard onto his. I was paralyzed as I watched Joey slip his tongue into the other's resistant mouth. Yami had tried to pull away but Joey only held him in place, continuing to explore the inside of those depths I had been in a few minutes ago.  
A whimper brought me back from my little recollection; I looked up at the two and realized something was not right. Out of panic and fear, (I seem to be feeling those a lot lately), I quickly got up from the floor and ran to the bed. Without thinking, I grabbed Joey's shoulders and pulled my hardest. Instead of struggling with me, Joey had submitted and we both ended up on the floor.  
Worrying about Yami, I had once again gotten up from the floor and went to the bed, crawling on top of it next to him. I immediately saw what had made him whimper; Joey must have been too rough with Yami, for his lip was bleeding. A trail of red had formed a path from Yami's bottom lip down to his jaw line, starting to seep down his neck.  
After wiping the trail away with my hand, I observed the rest of Yami's body. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, as if he fell unconscious during the assault. As my eyes trailed lower, I noticed two dark spots on Yami's neck and collarbone. Afraid to touch them or think about what they were, I looked farther down; there were no other visible marks.  
Relieved that Yami wasn't hurt too badly, I decided to focus more on Joey. I had turned around to see Joey huddled in a ball by the door. His face was hiding in his knees as his arms wrapped protectively around them. I wasn't sure on how to approach him. After a "get together" with Bakura, I'd always be in the same position as Joey, pretending that the earlier meeting never happened.  
Deciding to approach Joey like I would've liked to been approached, I slowly walked towards him and kneeled down. So he knew I wasn't going to hurt him, I rubbed his back in a comforting manner. There was no movement or sound coming from Joey; I continued to rub his back while glancing at Yami every few seconds. After a few minutes had passed, I heard a few sniffs and a voice.  
"What did you say, Joey?" I whispered, leaning in close to the figure.  
"I-I'm so s-sorry," he had said, barely a whisper.  
I couldn't tell Joey that it was okay, because really it wasn't. "I forgive you, Joey, and I'm sure Yami does, too. Just tell me, why did you do it?" I had a small idea on why Joey did it, but I wanted him to say the reason.  
"I-I don't know," a few more sniffs could be heard from him. To gently urge him on, I started to rub his back again.  
"It's okay, Joey. You can tell me anything, I won't hurt you or get mad at you."  
"R-Ryou," Joey said, pulling his face free from the shelter. He looked at me with his brown eyes, sorrow filling their every corner. Taking a slight risk, I pulled Joey into a hug. When he didn't push me away but held me back, I knew he had needed this hug for a long time. With no person to really talk to or be comforted by anymore, Joey had fallen into a depression. Realizing this also made me realize the true reason why Joey had done it.  
"Joey? Please tell me, why did you hurt Yami?"  
"I didn't mean to hurt him," Joey started to explain, his courage coming back. "Usually when I'm down and depressed, I talk to Yuugi, but he's gone. I have no one else to tell my feelings or be comforted by. I'm not sure what made me come here, but I wanted someone to replace Yuugi for now. The only person I could think of that reminded me of Yuugi, was Yami. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but you know how I loved the little guy, right?"  
"Right," I answered. I knew where this story was going, but I wanted Joey to say it, hoping it would help him somehow.  
"Well, some part of me made me think that Yami was Yuugi; that he was the same innocent person that I used to hang out with so much. When I saw you two kissing, something inside me started to burn. I felt so jealous and hurt; I wanted to be the one who was lying on the floor, being kissed by him. Without really thinking, I did it, I kissed him; but I couldn't stop, I kept thinking that if I had stopped, he would disappear. I didn't want him to leave me again, so before I knew what I was doing, I hurt him. When I heard him whimper I opened my eyes; that was when I realized it wasn't Yuugi but Yami. Not only did I think I could replace Yuugi, but I hurt the one person I wanted to hurt the least.  
"I don't know what came over me, Ryou. You have no idea how much I love him; I miss him so much," Joey confessed, crying.  
Although no one knew, I knew exactly how Joey felt. I know how it is to miss someone so much that you'd do anything to see or touch them for one second. Feeling my own sadness and Joey's, I had begun to cry myself. "Bakura, please come back," I don't know what had made me say that aloud.  
"Ryou?" I heard Joey say my name. A little afraid of what Joey might say, I pulled away from him while staring at the ground the whole time. "You miss Bakura, huh?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I-I don't know what I miss," I had lied.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
/ After I had said that, Yami had awoken. Joey apologized to him so many times that Yami and I both ended up pushing him out of my house. Although Yami was a very good actor, I knew he was listening to Joey's and my conversation. I'm very thankful that he hasn't questioned me about my earlier slip of tongue. Like I said before, thinking about what had happened earlier brings back memories of Bakura. /  
Ryou looked at the clock: 10:14. Looking down at the puzzle around his neck, Ryou smiled. He knew that Joey would now come to him whenever he was sad. The only thing that confused Ryou was the kiss Yami gave him. He wondered if it was just a spur of the moment, or it meant a new budding relationship.  
Many things had happened to Ryou that he couldn't explain. His father's sudden engagement, Joey's little raid from mixed emotions, and of course.. that figure. Turning his light off and setting the puzzle on his nightstand, Ryou closed his eyes. A certain dream came to him as he thought of that silver glint.  
  
TBC..  
  
I hope you liked this chap. I know what Joey did was very surprising.. well, maybe not. Well, if you like this story so far AND if you don't like it so far.. plz review and tell me!! 


	12. Another Dream and A Happy Face

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh character and this story isn't real..  
  
Warning: This chap contains some explicit dialogue . . . Well, not really explicit, it's just how you look at it.  
  
"Do you like this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does this make you feel good?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Louder."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Oh! Bakura."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I love you."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To wash your sticky shit off of me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dammit! Where are my pants?"  
  
"Over there by the chair."  
  
"Shit! Where's my-"  
  
"By your feet."  
  
"Why does everything have to be all over the place?"  
  
"Well, where we put our clothes isn't exactly the first thing on our minds when we-"  
  
"Shut up! I didn't ask for an explanation you fool."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Only weaklings are sorry."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"What?!" I need to take a shower."  
  
"W-What I said earlier, I-I meant it."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love is for fools."  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Ryou groaned. He didn't know why he kept dreaming about memories he wanted to forget. Each one involved Bakura rejecting him as if he wasn't worthy for his love. The only dream that wasn't a memory was the one where Ryou was with his mother. . . that was when Bakura actually said he loved him . . .  
  
"Love is for fools," Ryou repeated to himself.  
  
"I see you're awake." Ryou sat up in his bed and turned to a smiling Yami. "I just came to make sure you were awake so you wouldn't be late for school again."  
  
Ryou blushed at Yami's concern. "Um, thanks, but I set my alarm for ten minutes earlier."  
  
"I figured that. You always think ahead, not like Yuugi," Yami looked away from Ryou with a small smile on his lips.  
  
With an awkward silence over them and nothing to say, Ryou reached over to his nightstand and pulled on the pair of socks that he set there the night before. /Yep, you're always thinking ahead. Well, not always, I can think of a few times I wasn't. . . /  
  
Setting his feet gently on to the floor, Ryou walked over to his dresser and pulled out his school uniform shirt and pants. Starting to undress, Ryou heard a sound behind him and realized that Yami was still there.  
  
"I'll be leaving now." Unable to stop from smiling, Ryou watched as the very red Yami left his room.  
  
"Oh, Yami. Did that kiss really mean something or was it just a spur of the moment?"  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm so sorry this chap was so short!! It's been so hard to get online lately and I've been handwriting my stories. Since I have to go to bed now I was only able to type up this much, but I wanted to post something for you since you've been waiting for so long!!  
  
Review if you like (or hate) this chappie!! ( 


	13. A Not so Good Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters.  
  
Warning: Um . . . expect the unexpected? I don't know.  
  
RING!  
  
The school bells chimed as Ryou ran up the steps to the entrance. He was late, again. Despite his early start, he still managed to gain another tardy. One more and he'd have after school detention for an hour.  
  
Running through the school halls made him perspire and cough from the lack of air. He peered inside the classroom as his face popped up into the door window. Typically, Joey and Tristan were snoozing in the back of the room. His eyes roamed further up the rows until he got to the second one.  
  
Frantically waving his hands in front of him, Ryou tried to get Tea's attention. A few seconds passed before Tea looked away from the teacher and glanced towards the clock. Luckily for Ryou the door was right below the time. When Tea finally looked at the desperate boy, she shook her head in disapproval. She flashed him four fingers, notifying that it was his fourth detention.  
  
The frustrated boy nodded his head and signaled to the teacher. Tea quickly looked to the man, who was currently turned away from the students and writing on the chalkboard. She widened her eyes and swung her arms so he knew that it was safe to come in.  
  
With sweat building up on his forehead and his lips becoming dry, Ryou reached for the door's knob. He slowly turned it and pulled, making sure not to make a sound. When the door was wide enough for him to squeeze through, he tentatively slid through the space and slowly pulled the door shut. Now safely in the classroom, he lowered himself onto his hands and knees and began to crawl to his seat.  
  
Counting the desks he passed, Ryou stopped when he got to the third one. Looking at Tea to make sure it was okay to continue, he silently crawled down the aisle until he got to the second row. Lifting his head to look up at the girl, he saw the fear on her face. His heart began to pound in his chest and a lump formed in his throat. Turning around to see the horrifying sight, Ryou almost shrieked.  
  
Standing right behind him was Mr. Shimora. "So nice of you to join us, Ryou." He announced to the class.  
  
All was silent, even Joey and Tristan's snores. "Sorry, Mr. Shimora," Ryou apologized, standing up from the floor and sitting down in his desk. He was so close, too.  
  
"Do you know this is your fourth tardy?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Yes," the shy boy whispered.  
  
"And do you know that the next time you are tardy you will have detention?"  
  
"Yes," he mumbled.  
  
"And do you know that it will be an hour of cleaning the classrooms?"  
  
"Yes," he grimaced. Ryou thought he would only have to sit in the classroom, not clean it along with plenty others. If he told the teacher he didn't know, he'd get another detention for not being aware of the proper punishments.  
  
"Listen up, class," Mr. Shimora instructed. "Take this foolishness of Ryou to teach you all to come to class, on time." When he said these words, the teacher gave Ryou a cold stare.  
  
The adult turned around and continued on with the lesson. Ryou groaned and flopped his head on the hard desk.  
  
"It's okay, Ryou. I'll come pick you up tomorrow so we can walk to school together. Then you definitely won't be late."  
  
"Thanks, Tea," he smiled, turning his head so he was looking at her. From the aspect of the events so far, he knew it was going to be a long day.  
  
--  
  
"Thank God, Buddha, Ra, and any other higher powers!" Ryou shouted to the sky. It was lunchtime and he felt like he had been trapped at school for a week. During Mr. Shimora's lecture on North American history, he had felt like someone was watching him. The paranoia of who was watching him and why they were doing it kept him from paying attention to anything. As guessed, there was going to be an important test tomorrow on the different events that helped form the continent.  
  
After the first period was over, Ryou went directly to his next class. Ms. Takigume gave the class a pop quiz on the comparison to a dog and cat's anatomy. When their twenty minutes of testing was over, they watched a video about life from a bee's point of view. If anyone were to fall asleep, that person would have to spend lunch watching the video, and then writing a five-page essay on what it would be like to be a bee.  
  
Once third period rolled around, Ryou was exhausted. He had to plaster his eyes open to watch the boring tape, now he had to go to Algebra II. Mr. Kagume consisted of monotonous lessons, heavy books, and long assignments. The only good thing about his class was that you could fall asleep in it without getting in trouble. Of course being the good boy that Ryou was, he stayed up not wanting to miss something important.  
  
Now here he was. He survived the beginning, boring part of the day.  
  
"Hey, Ryou," greeted Tristan as he sat down across from the tired boy. "What was all that shouting about?"  
  
"Just thanking the supernatural powers in the universe for helping me survive the tedious part of this thing we call school, but really should be called 'cruel and unusual punishment'."  
  
"Um . . . I'm going to go sit over here." Ryou silently watched Tristan scoot down the table.  
  
"You okay, Ryou? You look tired," Tea asked, an expression of concern on her face.  
  
"Just boring school," Ryou answered, yawning.  
  
"Seriously, Ryou. What's wrong with you? You used to love school."  
  
Without a response in mind to her comment, Ryou closed his eyes. He needed to get some shut eye before he had to go to literature.  
  
The table vibrated and a voice could be heard. "What's beating him?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it has to do with Yami. It must be exhausting to be suddenly be given another person to live with."  
  
"Yami," Ryou could hear Joey whisper. Slowly opening his eyes, Ryou could see pain on the teen's face. Tea continued talking, oblivious of Joey's feelings.  
  
"Does anyone have a dollar?" Tristan began to mooch.  
  
"Sorry, man. My pop lost his job, and I had to quit my own just so I could take care of the old man," Joey explained. More hurt seeped upon his face.  
  
"Tea, you got any money?" asked Tristan, holding out his hand.  
  
"Lucky for you I have exactly one dollar," she laughed.  
  
"Owe you one."  
  
"No, you owe me twenty-eight, not including that pizza I bought you and Joey."  
  
Ryou zoned out the other two's conversation as he stared at Joey. He wondered what was bothering him. Well, he already knew that the previous day's events were biting at him, but what is going on with him and his father?  
  
"Joey? Do you want to come over to my house after school?" Ryou offered.  
  
Looking towards him, Joey smiled. "Sure. I'd like to talk to you about some stuff."  
  
"Okay. Lets meet at the big tree."  
  
"Alright," Joey settled.  
  
Content with his invitation, Ryou closed his eyes and slowly drifted into slumber.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm sorry! It's been a while since I've last updated. I've been having a writer's block on this story. I hope this chapter is good enough for you. Plz Review! 


	14. Joey and Ryou Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters. I also don't own the song that appears later on in this chap. Um.. Enjoy!  
  
"Hi, Ryou," chirped a voice from across the table. I opened my eyes and shifted his gaze to the smaller, smiling boy.  
  
"Hey, Yuugi," I greeted back.  
  
"Haven't getting much sleep, lately?" the other stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been having these dreams lately. Actually, they are more like memories," I explained.  
  
"I know," Yuugi whispered, his cheery face becoming serious. "Ryou, there is something you must know."  
  
With a confused expression, I asked him, "What is it?"  
  
"There is someone, someone here. They have come back. When you are not looking, they are watching. I am here to warn you, Ryou. He is someone that you know, he is - "  
  
A loud crash sounded from across the empty cafeteria. I hadn't noticed before that Yuugi and I had been the only people here. Trying to find the source of the noise, I scanned the large area. There was no one else. But then I heard a curse and a growl.  
  
"Hey, kid."  
  
I looked back at Yuugi but found he wasn't there. Instead, I was met with darkness.  
  
"Hey, kid!"  
  
Ryou awakened in bewilderment as a hand had grabbed his shoulder and shook roughly.  
  
"It's time to go to class. Actually, it was time to go to class three minutes ago," this man had informed him. The person opposite Ryou was wearing jeans and a gray T-shirt that read "Domino High Janitor Staff" across it in black letters. Although he was a janitor, this man looked too . . . frail for the job. Gazing up, Ryou saw the janitor was wearing a gas mask. It then struck him who the custodian was.  
  
"You better get to class before you get detention," the man advised.  
  
Not knowing what was going on, Ryou looked around him and noticed he and this janitor were the only ones here. Quickly turning his head to look at the clock, he finally realized that indeed, he was three minutes late for his fourth period class. "Oh no! I'm late for class!" he shouted, swiftly standing up from the lunch table and grabbing his backpack. Without turning back, he yelled his thanks to the janitor.  
  
"Damn, teenagers." A rare small smile spread across the man's young face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ryou raced through the first floor's hallways until he got to the stairway that led to the second one. Dashing up the stairs and then jetting towards his classroom, Ryou felt like he was going to pass out from the sudden act of energy after a nap.  
  
Room 237 . . . Room 239 . . . Room 241! Halting to a stop before he smacked into the door, Ryou peered through its window. A pang of familiarity struck through him as he scanned the classroom, he noticed that Joey and Tristan as always was sleeping in the back. Looking for a certain someone, his eyes drifted up the rows of tired students and rested on his ticket into the room.  
  
Ryou frantically waved his arms in front of the glass, trying to get the oblivious girl's gaze. Hoping that she would miraculously hear him, he silently called, "Tea!" Her full attention was on something else. Glancing towards the front of the room, Ryou noticed the teacher was explaining something to the class. Patiently waiting for his chance, the exhausted boy took three deep breaths. He didn't have any tardies for this class, but since his teacher had a grudge against him for walking in on a 'private meeting', Ryou didn't want to take any chances.  
  
There! It was his chance! Mr. Shirundou's back was turned towards the blackboard and Tea was glancing towards around the classroom. Lucky for Ryou, Tea was searching for him. With his spirits starting to rise, Ryou once again waved his arms back and forth. A look of relief crossed the female's face as she focused in on the frantic boy.  
  
With one look at the busy teacher, Tea smiled at Ryou and signaled him to start the mission. Calming himself down, Ryou grasped the doorknob with his sweaty palms. Turning and pulling the door open without a sound was the hard part. Accomplishing this difficult task made the secret agent bask in pride.  
  
The next step was to close the door without letting it click and alarming the whole class of an intruder. Praying to nothing in particular, Ryou slowly shut the heavy barrier and grimaced, expecting to hear that thunderous sound. Nothing sounded and his face grew into a grin. Controlling himself as not to celebrate so soon, Ryou took a deep breath.  
  
When he looked around the classroom, he realized all his classmates were staring at him. Quickly glancing at Mr. Shirundou, Ryou sighed as the teacher continued writing information on the board. His next part of the mission is to safely make it to his desk without being noticed by said teacher.  
  
One gulp led the nervous teen to his hands and knees. Everyone continued to watch him as he tentatively crawled across the tile floor. Not paying attention, the boy accidentally kicked someone's backpack, causing him to stop in his place. Heads turned to stare at their current mentor, relieved that he hadn't looked to see what had created the noise. Deciding now wasn't the time to apologize, Ryou continued on his operation that was similar to his earlier one.  
  
Slowly, desk by desk, he had finally made it. The last part of his quest was to sit in his desk and pretend he wasn't late. Looking up at Tea, who sat next to him, Ryou saw the look of horror on her face. There went his heart and every other organ in his body. Yep, it was very similar to first period.  
  
Panic and fear arose as the disappointed teen gazed up. There was Mr. Shirundou, still writing on his blackboard. The fear on Tea's face must've been from what he was writing, read pages 354 - 406 and write five thousand words on the development of America. It was as if a meteor hit him, his heart began to pound once again and he was able to breathe. Before he really got caught, Ryou quickly yet silently stood up from the floor and sat in his chair. Forgetting to shed his backpack, the boy quickly unequipped it and threw it on the ground.  
  
His eyes grew in fear as the sound of the bag boomed throughout the room.  
  
"So you decided to show up for class, Mr. Bakura." Ryou winced as he saw Mr. Shirundou set down his marker and turn around to face the class. "Nice entrance, but it would've been a lot easier if you came in like the rest of the students instead of crawling on the floor like a dog."  
  
"I'm sorry, sensei," he sheepishly apologized.  
  
"No need to be sorry, just don't do it again," the older man advised. /Ever since Ryou had interrupted Mr. Shirundou's meeting with the lunch lady, he's had a grudge against the innocent teen. /  
  
"I won't."  
  
"But to make sure you will not do it again, you will have after school detention with Mr. Jukodo," the teacher punished, a smirk on his middle- aged face.  
  
Unable to speak, Ryou just gulped and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Mr. Jukodo was the new janitor; the one who had woken him up in the cafeteria. No one has seen his face since he always wore a gas mask. A lot of people said that he despised teenagers and had even killed a few at the previous school he used to work at.  
  
"Ryou," someone whispered his name.  
  
A note was resting in the palm of Tea's hand. He looked up at her and she pointed towards the back of the room. Turning around, Ryou saw Joey smile and do his trademark "V".  
  
It was strange, Joey never wrote him a note. Actually, no one has ever written him a not. Cautiously taking the folded paper from Tea, Ryou set it gently on his desk hoping the teacher wouldn't see. He stared at it for a couple of moments, wondering what it said. With curiosity, the boy unfolded the parchment and read:  
  
Hey man,  
  
Haha! You have detention. I'll just go over to your house and wait for you there . . . you know, eat some food, watch TV, go through your diary . . . joking, I'll just be at the big tree. One more thing man, who's that creepy guy outside the room door who keeps staring in your direction?  
  
Reading this last line alarmed Ryou. His head quickly shot towards the door. There was no one there. Wondering what Joey was talking about; he turned to the back of the room again. To signal that he was confused about this 'creepy guy', he looked at the door and then at Joey with what he thought was a confused expression. Obviously it wasn't, for Joey just smiled and gave him thumbs up.  
  
In frustration of not getting his point across, Ryou opened his backpack and pulled out his class binder. After pulling out a sheet of paper, he pulled out a pencil and scribbled some words. Not caring if he was caught, Ryou threw the balled up paper back at Joey, successfully hitting him on the forehead. /Ha! I wish I hit him. / Instead, Joey's surprising quick reflexes reacted and he caught the paper ball before it even came close to his forehead.  
  
Wondering what Mr. Shirundou was writing on the board while talking to the class, the boy tuned in. " . . . on July 4, 1776. That is why when you travel their, American flags can be seen everywhere on this day, because it . . ."  
  
CLUNK!  
  
Something hard collided into the back of Ryou's head. Knowing exactly who did this, his now injured head shot around to glare at a certain someone. There in the back of the room was Joey and Tristan laughing while hitting their hands on the desk. Ryou quickly turned back to the front of the room to see if the teacher had noticed. Strange how the man could notice when someone sneaks into a room so indiscreetly, yet be completely clueless on the disruption of shoe throwing, laughing boys in the back of the room.  
  
DINK!  
  
Another object had hit the pondering boy. Taking a deep breath as not to lash out (which he rarely did), Ryou slowly turned around in his seat and gave the two goons a sweet smile. He fluttered his eyelashes and mouthed, "Can I help you?"  
  
They continued on laughing while pointing on the floor next to the feigning boy. A little curious as to what had hit him the second time, Ryou looked down on the floor next to him. Balled up was another piece of paper; he bent to pick it up. Slowly sitting into the upright position, he noticed something from the corner of his eye.  
  
Swiftly staring up at what he had thought were familiar brown eyes, he was met with nothing. Pushing that eerily comforting vision from his mind, Ryou carefully uncrumpled the message.  
  
Simmer down, man. Writing that hard can cause the paper to rip, wait a second, the paper did rip . . . hehe . . . beyond the point, wasn't that a nice hit? Who knew Tristan's big shoes were good for something? Now on the point, there's this guy outside the classroom door. Every now and then he looks in here with those creepy eyes. The freak stares right at you. I don't know what he wants, but man, you better watch your back. If I saw those eyes staring at me, I'd start whimpering like a puppy (damn that Kaiba). Anywho, yours truly,  
  
Joey ^.O v  
  
Realizing that his hands were shaking while finishing up the note, the startled boy set the parchment down. /Why am I so shaken up? It's only some guy. Besides, he could be staring at someone else, not me. Okay, Ryou, calm down. It's not him; it's only some stranger staring at you from the hallway, and every time you look he's gone. But why is my heart beating so fast? Why did those eyes seem so familiar? I must be hallucinating; it was only a part of my imagination. Right, that's it. Those piercing, brown eyes that I had easily melt into past times were only a part of my imagination. It couldn't be him. /  
  
CLUNK!  
  
Wincing from the third object that had now hit his growing bump, Ryou turned around. Tristan had his legs resting atop the desk, both his feet in socks. Ryou was very surprised that no one had complained to the teacher of flying paper and shoes.  
  
"What are your needs now?" Ryou asked, trying to sound polite.  
  
"Can you hand me my shoes? They have seem to run off next to your seat," Tristan smiled.  
  
"Of course, my Princess," he responded, glaring at the relaxed teen. He bent down and gathered both of Tristan's lugs. With a small bubble of hope inside of him, Ryou slowly sat up like he did when he picked up the note. POP! His bubbled busted when nothing had appeared from the door. With disappointment, the deluded boy threw the pair of shoes at the two. He must've thrown them just a little too hard, for one smacked Tristan in the face before he could get his hands up and the other one rushed past Joey's own head, smacking into the wall behind him. The fear of almost getting his head chopped off caused Joey to fall out of his seat.  
  
"Mr. Bakura," a voice loudly addressed from behind the now panicking boy. "Is there a reason that you are pelting shoes at my students?"  
  
"Um - um," he stuttered facing his teacher. "I thought it'd be nice to give Tristan back his shoes."  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't think about being nice. I would hate to see you being too nice and sending someone to the hospital, especially these good boys who were minding their own business," and with those words of advice, more like warning of another detention, Mr. Shirundou turned around and continued on with his lecture.  
  
If he wasn't so relieved that he didn't get detention, he would've come up with some smart remark or seethed. Instead, Ryou sunk lower in his seat and thanked the mighty power that saved him. Already choosing he didn't want to get detention, Ryou ignored the CLUNKS and DINKS that were shortly followed by laughter. His mind was too enveloped on thoughts about his dream while in the lunchroom. /Why was Yuugi in it and what was he trying to tell me? 'When you are not looking, they are watching . . . He is someone that you know, he is - ' Who is he? Wait! . . . Even Joey had mentioned those enticing eyes . . . /  
  
*~*~*  
  
The school bell finally rang. Ryou yawned from the wearing day. He had been given long reading assignments and two essays. His stomach was also rumbling from the lack of food. Not only that, but he had detention.  
  
Walking throughout the students who were hurriedly trying to escape the building, Ryou finally came to the room his detention was to be held.  
  
CUSTODIANS was imprinted upon the metal door in black letters. Hoping the Mr. Jukodo wasn't there and he could serve his punishment another day, Ryou tentatively knocked on the heavy door. No answer. With a relieved sigh, the exhausted boy began to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked the familiar deep voice.  
  
"Um . . . I was going to the, uh, office, to see if you were there by chance," Ryou stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest as he turned to face the slightly taller man.  
  
"Chance? There is no such thing as chance. Everything happens according to plan, not chance. Like your plan is to help me clean the classrooms. That wouldn't be chance, now would it? Did you, by chance, earn yourself an afternoon with me?" Ryou could clearly see the janitor was a little riled up.  
  
/Maybe he did murder a few teenagers. / He thought in horror.  
  
"N-No, Mr. Jukodo," the frightened teenager croaked.  
  
"Good, now lets get going if you want to make it home by dark." Without another word, the intimidating adult walked away, pushing a cart full of cleaning supplies.  
  
"Joey, you're going to be out there for a long time."  
  
*~*~  
  
"What's taking you so long?" Joey questioned to Ryou who was currently somewhere inside the school. It had been almost an hour and there was no sign of life about the building.  
  
Anxious to speak to Ryou about the many thoughts on his mind, Joey sighed then growled. /If he doesn't get his skinny ass out here soon, I'm going to go to his house and wait for him there. At least then I won't be freezing my own skinny ass. But then again, Yami must be at his house . . . Scratch that idea. /  
  
Joey had noted that ever since he had received the Millenium Puzzle, Ryou hadn't worn it to school, or anywhere else for that matter. He wondered what Yami did while the boy was at school. Did he stay inside the puzzle or did he lounge about all day. It had been a year since the Pharaoh could perform complicated magic and had succeeded in separating all of the spirits from their vessels. Surely he had found the world boring now that he had experienced almost everything he could possibly do with his own body.  
  
Sigh. /Come on, Joey. Stop thinking of him. I'm sure he's forgiven you . . . but what if he hasn't? That's why you're talking to Ryou. He should be able to help you with ALL of your problems. Yes, I'm talking about that problem . . ./  
  
*~*~*  
  
Closing his locker and hauling his backpack full of books, Ryou made his way out to the big tree. He knew it had been an hour and a half since school ended. Astonishing enough, Mr. Jukodo had let him leave early, realizing there was something Ryou needed to attend to. Currently, that something was casually leaning against the oak's trunk.  
  
"Hey, Joey," the enervated boy weakly greeted.  
  
"Took ya long enough," Joey slapped the tired boy's back and began to walk towards their destination.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know I'd be spending a lifetime cleaning the boards and sweeping the floor. Did you know there is twenty-four classrooms alone in the west hall on the second floor?" Ryou exclaimed with disgust.  
  
A chuckle rose from the regaled Joey. "Actually, there's twenty-five if you include that unused one at the end of the hall. Yep, I admit it. I, Joey Wheeler, have cleaned every single classroom in that building. What's a guy to do when he gets fifty detentions a month?"  
  
The two erupted into small laughter. It was nice for Ryou to hear a friendly voice after spending an eternity with the apathetic janitor.  
  
As Joey and Ryou entered an amusing conversation of Joey's many detention adventures, they hadn't noticed the figure closely following them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After unlocking the front foor when they reached Ryou's house, a rousing smell seeped into the two weary boys' nostrils.  
  
"Food," Ryou mumbled, the exact time his stomach growled.  
  
"Mm . . . Panda Pizza to be exact," Joey drooled.  
  
"Oh! You're home early. Nice to see you, Joey," Yami cheerily greeted.  
  
"Um . . . hi," Joey greeted back, his expression changing from bliss to agitation.  
  
Seeing the awkwardness of Joey and the relaxed stance from Yami, Ryou wondered why the ancient Pharaoh wasn't upset about yesterday's sequence.  
  
"You boys can eat, but don't stuff yourselves to much or you'll upset your stomach," advised said Pharaoh.  
  
Another growl erupted from Ryou's hungry belly. "My stomach is already upset," he blushed.  
  
"That's our signal!" Joey shouted, a smile spread upon his face.  
  
The two boys with their rapacious appetite ran into the kitchen and opened one of the boxes of pizza.  
  
"Yuck! Lamb on pizza?" Joey grimaced.  
  
"Actually, it's gyros, fried lamb. Yami said this was a delicacy in Egypt," Ryou explained, utter disgust etched on his face.  
  
"Next box!" the blonde boy demanded.  
  
They closed Yami's box, which had a few missing slices. The contents in the other box were much more appetizing.  
  
"Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. The classic!" Joey exclaimed, licking his lips.  
  
With protests from Ryou, Joey ignored him and grabbed a slice of pizza with his hand. Yami watched with a small smile as Ryou got out two plates and snatched the pizza from Joey's hand with a disapproving look.  
  
There was a certain atmosphere about them; one that hadn't forgotten their friend, but was still with holding a calm gaiety. He knew Ryou was emotionally strong enough to cope the loss of Yuugi; all those years of living without a mother and then those few years of being with his darker self. Joey, on the other hand, was surprising. The boy may have gone on a couple emotional roller coasters himself, but the recent passing hit him the hardest. The sight of seeing Joey so cheerful was almost eerie.  
  
"-Chew-Chew-Yami-Chew-Chew," Joey had said, or at least tried to say, to the pondering Pharaoh.  
  
The confused expression on Yami's face made Ryou giggle. "What he said was 'Thanks Yami for the pizza. It's just what I needed.'"  
  
Amazed at how much Joey had said to him with those few sounds, Yami replied, "You're welcome." Content with their satisfaction, Yami gave them one last glance and left the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
BURP.  
  
"Joey!" Ryou accused with a grin.  
  
"Woops, it just came out," Joey snickered, but before Ryou could respond, he suggested with a more pensive air, "We should start on our homework while we talk."  
  
The other's grin evaporated. "Okay."  
  
After putting their plates in the sink, the two made their way up to Ryou's room with their backpacks. Upon entering the room, Joey picked up the CD case lying on his friend's desk.  
  
"Got any good CD's?" he asked, searching through the small case.  
  
"Um . . . it depends on what you consider good," Ryou answered, a little embarrassed at his CD collection.  
  
A few more seconds passed with Joey flipping the flaps of discs. "Do you have anything else besides X Japan?" Ryou didn't answer this time. "Oh! Now that's what I'm talking about." With a triumphant smile, Joey removed his prize and inserted it into the stereo. He pressed a few buttons and the music rang throughout the room.  
  
"Aa kogoeru kurai umi e  
  
Nagasarete yuku rekishi no nami ni nomare Yagate maku wa agari  
  
Hakanai yume wo tsurete arasoi ni hi wo tsukeru"  
  
/He chose L'arc en Ciel. /  
  
"So . . . you like guys with the name of Hyde, huh?" Joey inquired.  
  
"Um . . ." It was true that he thought both Hide's of X Japan and L'arc en Ciel were hot, but Joey didn't need to know that. "I like their music."  
  
Joey chortled at Ryou's response. "Sure, that's what they all say."  
  
"Well, we should begin out homework," Ryou adverted the subject of his preferences.  
  
"I don't even want to think of homework. Let's just forget about it for now and work on it later," the lazy teen suggested.  
  
"Joey, we have a five thousand word essay due Friday! Today is Tuesday; we only have a few days to work on it!" The responsible one countered.  
  
Joey didn't retort back like he usually would. The vocals filled the room as Joey listened to the song that described his life.  
  
"Forbidden lover awai kioku  
  
Tsuyoku daitemo kasanari aenu shikisai  
  
Iki wo hisome chikau  
  
Amai koi no hate wa yokisenu toki no itazura"  
  
"Ryou, I really need to talk to you about something very important. Right now, you're the only one I can trust, since you've kind of gone through a lot. I was hoping that you could help me with something that has been bothering me since Yuugi died."  
  
These words were spoken. Ryou was taken aback at first with what Joey had told him. "What is it, Joey? What's been bothering you?" he asked with concerned curiosity.  
  
Before he replied, Joey took three deep breaths and closed his eyes, as if he was searching for the right words to explain his raging thoughts. "That night, when I went into Yuugi's hospital room, he requested a favor from me. Now I didn't want to turn down a last request from him, so I did it," the troubled boy started.  
  
A little lost on the vagueness Ryou poked in, "What was the request?"  
  
Joey hesitated. "Um, he asked me if I could kiss him. He had never kissed anyone before so he asked if I could give him his first, and his last."  
  
Ryou wasn't surprised. "Continue on."  
  
"Well, I already told you that I have feelings for him, and how I thought I could replace him with Yami. I don't know why I ever thought such a stupid thing. But, um, since I can't replace him with anyone, why not have the real Yuugi?"  
  
More vagueness. "What do you mean, Joey? Why not have the REAL Yuugi?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to be with the real Yuugi," Joey repeated.  
  
"And how do you suppose you do that?" Ryou was dreading the answer that he feared would be Joey's solution.  
  
"Ryou, you know what I'm trying to say. How else can I join someone who is dead?" The forwardness of Joey was a little unsettling.  
  
"Do you mean to, um, to do that to yourself?" Ryou interrogated some more.  
  
"Yeah." Such a simple answer created complicated emotions.  
  
/Why would he do such a thing? There has to be another way. /  
  
"Joey, I'm sure Yuugi wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Just think about this for a moment - "  
  
"I've already thought enough about it, Ryou," Joey's voice rose a bit.  
  
The non-placid feelings inside of him boiled with anxiety. Sure, Ryou had thought about committing suicide, but this was different. He didn't have the control over Joey like he did to himself. His only chance was to choose the right words.  
  
"Think about it more, Joey. Please. What would you do if you were Yuugi and he was in your place, thinking about killing himself!" Ryou tried to convince.  
  
"Well if it meant that him and me could be together, then I'd be happy," Joey stated, almost in a stage of delirium.  
  
"No, Joey. You wouldn't. You would want to see Yuugi grow up and live his life and join you when his time rightfully came. That's what Yuugi wants! He wants you to live on and enjoy life. He wants - "  
  
"HE WANTS ME!" Joey shouted. "W-When I left his room that night, he said that he'd be waiting for when we meet again! I'm not going to make him wait for so long, okay. I-I want to be with him, Ryou," Joey confessed.  
  
"How do you even know you'll end up with him? People who take their own lives away usually don't end up in the same place as people who were murdered," Ryou asserted coldly.  
  
A few minutes passed with them in their current position. Joey standing up, lost in his own thoughts, and Ryou sitting on his bed, trying to cool down.  
  
"Sora takaku maiagare kono kokoro  
  
Uzumaita warui yume yori takaku  
  
Tokihanatsu anata e no kono omoi  
  
Tooi chi e kagayaki wo hanatte  
  
Arata naru kuni ni  
  
Yagatekuru hi ni mo  
  
Onaji michi wo mata odoru darou ka"  
  
These words weren't helping the situation at all.  
  
"Ryou," the distressed boy finally spoke.  
  
Afraid he might lash out on his friend, Ryou stayed silent and gave Joey an expectant stare.  
  
"I'm sorry," Joey apologized. "I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me, and then I'll leave."  
  
A little dumbstruck by Joey's sincerity, Ryou could only reply, "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."  
  
"No," the other disagreed. "I'm glad you said that. It made me realize what I was doing."  
  
It felt as if all the raging waves disappeared and left a calm sea. "I forgive you, Joey. I'm also happy and relieved I made you finally see what you were going to do."  
  
Ryou heard Joey mumble something, but couldn't understand him. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Well, um, I better go. It's getting late, and my pops might worry," Joey explained. He swiftly grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the room. Ryou listened to the thuds on the stairs and the opening and closing of the front door. The door opened again and Ryou could hear, "Bye, Yami! I'll see you later," and then the door was shut once again, except this time the door made a final sound, as if it'd never be opened again.  
  
Another round of footsteps were heard, ascending the stairs.  
  
"How's Joey?" Yami questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Ryou truthfully answered.  
  
A frown formed on the amethyst eyed one. Somehow, it felt as if Yami knew something. "He seemed . . . different."  
  
"I know." Something inside of Ryou began to stir up. The previous feel of order began to spin. A foreboding sense overcame him, but he pushed it away. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Ryou," the once before spirit responded, the same uneasiness inside him as well as Ryou.  
  
"Where do you think Yuugi is?"  
  
"Where Joey wants to be," Yami whispered, his gaze never leaving the opposing brown ones.  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
  
"I don't know, Ryou. I don't know."  
  
TBC.  
  
Did you like? I hope so.. I wanted my update to be long since it's been so long since I've last posted.  
  
The song in this chapter is by L'arc en Ciel. It's called Forbidden Lover, in case you wanted to look up the translations to get a better idea of what Joey was feeling.  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter was a disappointment to you. Sigh. I must go now, though. I'm so sleepy.  
  
Please review! 


	15. A Warning of Joey?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yugioh characters.  
  
Warning: I would tell you but it'd give away the chapter! Just beware. Read at your own risk.  
  
Wow. I've updated. That's amazing since I haven't updated my other fics. I guess the persistent poking of a certain laDy SaSaMi7 pushed me into writing this chapter. Not only that but I got so many reviews! Thanx a bunches to everyone. I feel special. Anywho . . . I hope you enjoy this next chapter. If not, then go ahead and flame me!  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Mm . . . nice, comfy, pillow. Warm bed. I never want to leave.  
  
. . .  
  
A whimper sounded throughout the silence.  
  
I'm too tired to leave.  
  
Another whimper.  
  
The bed is so comfortable.  
  
A scream pierced my ears.  
  
Why now?  
  
I slowly lifted the thick cover of blankets and stepped onto the numbing floor. Trying my best to ignore the persistent icing on my feet, I quickly walked to my bedroom door.  
  
When I opened the door a loud moan soon followed by a sob echoed out. I looked down the empty hall and saw light seeping through the cracks of a door. The bathroom door.  
  
Swiftly walking to where the sounds must've been coming from, I slowly pressed my ear to the bathroom door. I could hear someone crying. They were crying and whispering something.  
  
" . . . Please, help me. I'm sorry. Just help me."  
  
That sounds like . . . "Joey?"  
  
As soon as I called out the name, all sound from the room stopped.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
No response.  
  
I reached for the doorknob and turned. There was still no sound. My heart began to beat with worry as I pushed. Radiating light beamed into my eyes, causing me to close them. It was too bright for me to see.  
  
An eerie aura of not being able to see anything or hear any sounds frightened me. I slightly opened my eyes, only to be met with white rays. The desire of wanting to know who was in here and why they were making such sounds overwhelmed me. A sudden burst of inspiration filled me as I fought against the blasting light and opened my eyes farther and farther. Strangely, the more I opened them the dimmer the light became, until it settled to a lambent glow.  
  
The first thing I saw was the bathtub. It was filled with water. Red water. Blood red water. Not only that, there was a puddle of the ebony red. A puddle surrounding . . .  
  
"Joey!"  
  
I quickly kneeled in front of the limp body.  
  
"Joey!" I shouted, shaking the teen. To gain more access to him, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from the space between the sink and toilet.  
  
I held him in my arms, his legs loosely draped across the floor. "Joey. Wake up," I ordered, looking down upon his pale face. His eyes were closed, eyelashes gracing against skin. No breath escaped his mouth to tickle me. It was as if he was . . . dead.  
  
No! He can't be! Joey wouldn't do that himself!  
  
Something warm fell down my cheek. I watched as a tear fell and landed on the blonde's nose, slowly slipping away, down his cheek, and onto a . . . knife? There upon the tile, laid an ordinary kitchen knife. As if to mock my failure to save Joey, the knife glistened. I picked up this vile weapon and examined it.  
  
The sharp edge of the blade was stained with red liquid. I turned it so I could see my reflection. My eyes were slightly red and tears were streaming down my face.  
  
I felt so lost . . . like there was no one in the world that could help me. I needed help. Joey, he had to get to the hospital. The doctors could save him. Yes, that's it!  
  
But, I can't move. I feel so heavy and weak. Help. I need help. Who can help me?  
  
"Yami! Yami! Come here! I need your help! It's Joey. He's hurt!" I shouted, hoping he could hear me.  
  
No one came.  
  
"Yami!" I shouted once more.  
  
When there was no sign that someone was coming, I decided I had to call the paramedics myself. With all of my strength, I set Joey on the floor and stood up. My legs were shaking. I felt so weak.  
  
"Help! Yami!"  
  
My attempts of getting help failed. The only thing that came to me was complete silence. It was if the world was empty except for Joey and I.  
  
Streams of salty liquid trailed from my eyes. I needed to get to the phone. With a deep breath, I lifted my right foot from the ground and placed it ahead of me. I repeated this motion with my left foot.  
  
Before I could continue the pattern, a hoarse voice spoke, "Ryou."  
  
Puzzled from where the voice was coming from, I turned my head and gasped. Joey! His eyes are open! He's awake! He's okay.  
  
"Ryou." He spoke again. There was something strange about the way he said it. His voice seemed distant and his eyes were fixed upon the wall, not even moving or blinking.  
  
"Joey?" I whispered.  
  
"Ryou!" he shouted. I flinched at the sudden change of volume. "Ryou!" This time his head rotated and his eyes were fixated upon me.  
  
With fear, I began to shake. A sweat began to break out on the edges of my face.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
"No! Stop!" I shouted, surprisingly being able to even talk.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I turned and ran out of the door, no longer feeling weak. I ran into the hall and towards the stairs, but before I could make it, my foot ran into something and I watched as the floor came closer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ryou!" Yami shouted, shaking the young boy.  
  
// What's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up? //  
  
Yami had awoken to the sounds of Ryou yelling the name of Joey. He came to check on the teen. By the time he came into the bedroom, Ryou was calling for him. Now here he was, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Ryou!" He shook again. The only response he got was a mumbling of "No" and "Stop". A rare panic rose in Yami. He usually knew what to do in a situation, but this time he was out of ideas.  
  
//Please, Ra. Let him wake up. //  
  
The boy still lay unconscious. Deciding to wait it out and let Ryou wake on his own, Yami let go of the boy's shoulders and began to stand up. Suddenly, as if his prayers to Ra were answered, Ryou tentatively opened his sienna eyes.  
  
"Y-Yami?" Ryou asked weakly.  
  
A wave of relief and jubilee washed over Yami. "Yes, it's me, Ryou."  
  
Those brown eyes widened. "Where's Joey?" Ryou quickly sat up in his bed and looked around the room.  
  
//Joey? Oh, he must be talking about his dream. //  
  
"It was only a dream, Ryou. None of it was real. Joey's probably at his house eating," he informed the alarmed boy. Ryou's expression relaxed and he flopped back down on the bed.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, closing his eyes.  
  
Yami glanced at the clock and answered, "5: 57."  
  
A groan sounded from the teen and something inside Yami swirled. He gazed down upon Ryou and the same feeling he had felt a couple days ago flashed inside of him. Closed eyes. Lying down. He's so vulnerable.  
  
//I can't do it. I'd be taking advantage of him. //  
  
//But wasn't he practically in the same position the other day? //  
  
//Yeah, but that's different. //  
  
//How so? //  
  
//Plenty ways. //  
  
"Go ahead. You can do it."  
  
Ryou had invited Yami to do it, as if he was reading his mind.  
  
//See, he wants you to. //  
  
The voice inside of his head had won another fight. Now it all rested upon Yami going through with the act.  
  
With a gulp and a moistening of his lips, Yami leaned over the placid boy. He rested his arm on the other side of Ryou upon the bed. Now he was draped over the younger male, a perfect position.  
  
Since he already had the two ingredients, permission and desire, it was time to add the third, the connection. Leaning closer to those closed lids and slightly parted lips; Yami's spine tingled when he felt the brush of breath against his skin. With a small smile, he pressed his lips to the welcoming warmth.  
  
It was such bliss. He felt like he was soaring through the clear skies towards an endless horizon. For an eternity he could kiss this innocent perfection.  
  
A swipe of wetness caressed Yami's bottom lip. This simple action caused his heart to beat faster and fly higher. Wanting to return the sensations, Yami imitated Ryou's actions. He felt the squirming boy jolt and groan in satisfaction. Another sweep of moisture crossed his lips and he opened his mouth, an encouraging gesture.  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
//Ugh. Ryou's alarm clock. //  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
Disappointed, Yami pulled away from Ryou and shut the persistent beeping off.  
  
"I don't want to go to school," Ryou mumbled. "Can't I just stay home for a day? I do feel hot. I might have a fever."  
  
Yami chuckled at Ryou's real meaning of why he was feeling hot. "I would very much enjoy it if you stayed home, but you are not sick. Besides, think of going to school as an opportunity to become smarter."  
  
"Ugh." Another chortle came from Yami as Ryou rolled out of the bed onto the floor. "I just need a day of rest. A day away from work, teachers, and detentions."  
  
Shaking his head, Yami stood up. "I'll go make breakfast while you get ready for school." He walked to the door but before leaving he stopped and turned around. "By the way, what was your dream about?"  
  
A look of fear fell upon Ryou's face. He stood up from the floor and sat on the bed, staring at the sheets. "It was about Joey. He - He had committed suicide. I-I felt as if I had failed to save him. It was horrible. I didn't know what to do. I felt so . . . alone."  
  
Yami had expected a bad dream, but that was worse than bad. The expression on Ryou's face made it even worse. To feel helpless and lonely; he couldn't even imagine how that must feel. But, he did feel something. Something about Ryou's dream and Yami's ominous intuitions had made it seem as if another terrible event was going to occur. Yami didn't like this one bit.  
  
Um . . . yeah! There you go. I hope you liked it, if not, ah well. Meh, my neck hurts . . . Now until next time . . . Review! 


End file.
